Both Sides Now
by kt2785
Summary: This is two stories in one.  Kate is pregnant with Sawyer's baby. Half the story is Skate and the other half is Jate.  More summary inside. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so I thought of this and I hope that everyone likes it. The main deal is that Kate is pregnant. I decided to do a fic where it would be 2 different ways it could go...half of the story will be if she picked Sawyer and half of it will be if she picked Jack. Both halfs of the story are going to essentially be the same, except with her with a different guy. Sorry if you're confused. Hopefully after the first chapter you won't be.**

**_Skate_**

Kate was pregnant. She knew it in her heart of hearts. She hadn't had the guts to tell anyone, especially not Sawyer. From his reaction a week ago, she knew he would want nothing to do with it. Hell he'd probably even deny it all together, even though he was definitely the only person she had been with in the past month. She felt someone jogging behind her to catch up.

"Kate," Jack breathed.

"Yeah," she answered, and turned toward him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just on a walk," she replied. "I just had to get away."

"Away from what?" he questioned.

"Everything," she sighed. "The beach."

"Sawyer?" he inquired. "Go talk to him Kate."

"Why?" she asked. "Why should I talk to him, when he won't talk to me?"

"Because, it's what you really want," he said.

"How would you know?" she chuckled.

"It's obvious. Just go talk to him, and if that doesn't help, then be my guest and walk as far away from the beach as possible...just as long as you make sure you're safe and back here before we can all worry too much," Jack stated.

"You're right," she scoffed. "Thanks Jack."

He patted her on the shoulder, and she brought him into a hug. She walked toward Sawyer's tent. He was sitting outside of it reading a book, which didn't surprise her in the least. She sat down next to him without saying anything.

"What do you want Kate?" Sawyer asked.

"First of all I want you to stop calling me Kate," she replied.

"What should I call ya then?" he questioned. "Mrs. Doc Shepherd."

"Forget it," she sighed. She began to stand up, and then saw Jack standing near by watching. He silently told her to sit back down and get out what she had to say. She argued just as silently and then sat down when she saw that Jack wasn't going to give up. She chuckled slightly, amused by the charade conversation that she and Jack just had.

"What's so funny Freckles?" Sawyer asked.

"Nothing," she answered. She stared at him, and waited for him to look up at her. When that didn't work she sighed, and made other attention getting noises.

"What?" he asked finally looking up from his book.

"I need to talk to you," she stated.

"So talk," he said. "Jeez woman, you got a mouth all you gotta do is open it...shouldn't be that hard. Most of the time you don't shut up."

"I don't know even where to start," she sighed.

"How 'bout you start with the fact that you're pregnant?" he offered.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out," he replied. "First of all, you're behavior, and secondly why else would you be so nervous to tell me whatever it is you gotta tell me, if it wasn't serious?"

"So why are you dismissing me if you know it's serious?" she asked.

"Well, you know me...it's what I do," he sighed.

"Ok," she nodded. "I am. I'm pregnant."

"Or at least you think you are?" he asked.

"I know," she said. "It's been about a month and a half since the cages...I know."

"Do you want to be sure?" he mumbled. "It's not 100, but something like 99.7 affective or something."

"You have another pregnancy test?" she asked. Sawyer nodded and went back into his tent. He came back moments later and handed her a box. She quickly took it and went behind Sawyer's tent, away from anyone's view. She came back over and sat down.

"So?" he asked.

"It's not ready yet," she whispered. Sawyer could see Kate's hand shaking badly. He reached out and took her hand. The wove their fingers together and Kate let out a deep breath. Two minutes later Kate looked down at the pregnancy test.

"What does that mean?" Sawyer asked, looking at the 2 lines appearing on the test.

"Positive," she answered. Kate let go of Sawyer's hand and put her hands to her face.

"Hey," Sawyer started. He reached up and brought Kate's hands back down. "You already knew I thought."

"I did," she choked. "But this makes it true. This makes it real. And I know that you probably want nothing to do with me now, and I can handle that, but I'd rather know now, but I just, I've been-"

"Kate, stop," he said. He was still holding her hands in his. He saw how terrified she was and did the only thing he could think of...he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I don't know what to do James," she whispered.

"Me neither," he replied. "But we'll figure it out...together."

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I don't say this very often Freckles," he began with a frown. "In fact, it's really hard for me to feel, let alone say, and really mean it...I love you."

Kate closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I love you too James," she answered.

* * *

**_Jate_**

While Kate walked down the beach she felt someone coming up behind her. Before Jack could say her name she kind of knew that it was him. Why would Sawyer be following her?

"Kate," Jack breathed.

"Yeah," she turned back.

"Where are you goin'?" he asked.

"Just on a walk. I've got a lot on my mind," she said.

"Go talk to him," he stated.

"What?" Kate chuckled.

"Sawyer," he said. "Go and talk to him. I know you need to talk to him."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I kinda do."

Jack kissed Kate on the cheek, and she headed over to Sawyer's tent.

"What's up?" Sawyer asked.

"I need to tell you something," she said.

"Then tell me," he replied, not looking up from his book.

"Can you at least look at me?" she asked. He looked up and stared at her.

"I know," he stated.

"You know what?" she questioned.

"You're pregnant," he replied. "Or at least you think you are."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Do you want to know for sure?" he asked. Without her answering Sawyer disappeared into his tent. He came back just as quickly and handed her pregnancy test. She came back a minute later and sat down. Neither of them said anything while they waited.

Kate looked down at the test and saw the 2 lines. Sawyer stared at her for a minute.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Positive," she whispered. She dropped the test into the sand and let go of Sawyer's hand. She put both her hands to her face and forced herself not to cry.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the doc will love that child like it's his own," Sawyer stated.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on Freckles," he scoffed. "That's why you've been so freaked out. You're pregnant with my baby, and you're completely in love with Jack."

"What?" she repeated.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll still be the daddy if you want me to be."

"Sawyer," she started. "Of course I do."

"But you want Jack right?" he asked. "I mean...you're in love with Jack?"

She didn't say anything, but it was enough for Sawyer to know her answer. Sawyer hesitated before he hugged her and then pushed her into a standing position.

"Go," he whispered. "Before I change my mind."

"Thank you James," she leaned down and kissed Sawyer on the lips. "I know that you love me. I will always love you for everything that you've don-"

"Freckles," he interrupted. "It's fine...just go."

Kate jogged over to where Jack was sitting. He was pretending not to watch them, but Kate saw him.

"Hey," Jack sighed, and started to stand up.

"Don't get up," Kate smiled. She sat down next to him and looked at him.

"What's up?" he asked. Before she said anything she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss.

"I take it that the test was negative then?" he asked. She shook her head and kissed him again.

"I'm pregnant," she told him.

"So then-" he started. "I don't get it. Why aren't you-"

"With Sawyer?" she finished the question. "Because I love you. And I want you. Sawyer means a lot to me, and now we'll be connected forever, but I don't love him like I love you."

"So is he gonna step up and be a father?" he asked.

"Well he says he's going to," she replied. "But I dunno. I mean, it's so easy to say that you're going to do something, when it's like 8 months away."

"If he doesn't step it up, I'll help you. You know that right?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. He put an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"I love you Jack," Kate whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

**A/N: If any of you are still confused then PM me and I'll try to explain further, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Ok...so I know that the Skate part of the story was longer, but that's only because I explained most of what happened already and I didn't want it to be redundant. Anyway I hope you liked it. I'm prolly gonna do a couple more chapters because I do have a few ideas so, let me know how you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To my reviewers: You guys are hilarious. I honestly don't really like Jate either, but I just thought I'd try to do something different. I was trying to think of how it would be if she was with Sawyer, and then the same situation but her with Jack, so anyway. I hope you guys are gonna enjoy this.**

**_Skate_**

Kate took a deep breath and took Sawyer's hand in hers. He brought her hand up and kissed it softly.

"So we're really gonna do this?" she asked.

"I don't think we have a choice Freckles," he responded. He touched her face gently and brought her into a kiss. She leaned against him and he put his arms around her stomach. While they were sitting there Jack walked over. Sawyer quickly let go of Kate and looked up at Jack.

"Can I help you doc?" he asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that Kate was ok," Jack answered.

"Yeah," he said. "She's-"

"'She', can speak for herself," Kate interrupted. "And yes Jack...I am ok. I'm pregnant, but I'm ok."

"You're pregnant?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Congratulations," he replied, almost sincerely. He began to walk away and Kate stood up.

"I'll be right back," she whispered. Sawyer nodded and picked his book back up. Kate bounced over to Jack and grabbed him by the hand.

"Wait," she said.

"See?" Jack asked. "I told you to talk to him."

"Yeah," she sighed. "He had a pregnancy test that I took. So it's pretty certain."

"You're gonna be ok Kate," he stated. "I'm gonna make sure that you live and that you're gonna be just fine."

"Thanks Jack," she whispered. "I really appreciate that. I'm scared."

"I know," he nodded. "Sawyer'll take care of you too. He's gonna make sure that you're not scared."

"That's really nice of you to say Jack, but me being scared isn't gonna go away," she replied. "No matter what Sawyer or you try to tell me."

"Well if you ever need anything...I mean anything, please-" he began.

"Let you know?" she asked with a smile. Jack nodded. Kate smiled and hugged him gently.

"Thanks Jack," she said. Kate nodded at him, thanking him again, and walked back to where Sawyer was sitting. He didn't look up from his book when she sat down. She opened her mouth to talk.

"Hold on Freckles, lemme finish this chapter," he said.

"Is that all you can think about?" she asked. "Your stupid book, at this moment."

"Well what would you like me to think about Freckles?" he asked, still not looking up. "No point on worrying too much right now. I mean we just found out. We got a few months before we have to worry too much."

He finished the chapter and put the book down. Kate was still staring at him. He smirked and took her by the hands.

"It's gonna be ok Freckles," he whispered. She looked as if she might cry, but she didn't.

"I'm so scared," she said.

"I know," he nodded. "I know you are. Cuz I am too."

"A month ago, if I would have found out that pregnant women die on this island...I almost would have welcomed it," she stated. "But now...I don't want to die James."  
"You're not gonna die," he replied. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"I don't think you do have anything to say about it," she said.

"Yeah I do Freckles," he answered.

"Are you some higher being now?" she asked with a small smile. "You have control over the universe and everything that's in it?"

"No," he chuckled. "But I know that you're strong and you're gonna be ok."

"Thanks," she nodded. "I really needed to hear that."

"I know you did," he said.

* * *

**_Jate_**

Jack stood up and took Kate with him.

"Let's go eat," he said. She smiled and nodded. They spent the day hanging out and Jack continued to assure Kate that everything would be fine. Later that night Kate and Jack sat by the fire with everyone else. He grabbed her hand in his and they sat comfortably like that for a while. Everyone was gathered around the fire except for Sawyer.

"Where's Sawyer?" Hurley asked.

"I dunno," Kate answered. "I haven't seen him since earlier today."

"Do you think he's-" Jack began.

"I think he's freaked," Kate replied. "But he's gonna be ok."

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

"Cuz what can I say...the woman knows me," Sawyer stated coming up to the group and taking a seat near Kate.

"So did you tell everyone the news?" Sawyer asked.

"Not yet," she responded with a small sigh.

"What's going on Kate?" Hurley asked.

"Yeah Kate," Sawyer began. "What is going on?"

"You're a real ass you know that?" she asked. She stood up and began to walk away from the tent.

"Yeah, I did know that," he answered, walking back to his tent. Jack stood up and went to Sawyer's tent first. He stomped toward Sawyer, who was just sitting down outside of his tent.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sawyer answered. "Just trying to make conversation with the rest of the group."

"Well just to let you know, Kate is completely terrified," Jack replied.

"Well why don't you go and make sure that she's gonna live," Sawyer stated.

"Don't you get it!" Jack yelled. "She might not live! That's what's freaking her out. She needs both of us."

"She doesn't need me," he mumbled.

"Of course she does," Jack scoffed. "She may be with me, but you are still the baby's father, and she wants you in the baby's life."

Sawyer rolled his eyes and picked his book back up. Jack walked back to where Kate was sitting on the sand. She wiped her cheeks and let out a small chuckle when Jack sat down.

"He doesn't mean to hurt you," Jack told her. "I think he's just really freaked out, and that's what he does."

"Thanks Jack," she replied. Jack and Kate had been sitting by themselves for a few minutes when they both heard a throat clearing. They both looked up and Sawyer was standing in front of them.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. She stared up at him and nodded. Jack left them alone and Sawyer sat down next to her.

"So talk," she said.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just didn't know how to react. It's weird. I don't want kids. Never wanted kids. Maybe it would just be best for everyone if Jack was the dad."

"From personal experience," she started. "Lying to your kid about their father is one of the worst things you can do. I'm not telling our baby that Jack is his or her father. If you want to bail and not be part of the baby's life, whatever, do what you want, but I'm gonna tell the baby that you were a coward that wouldn't take responsibilty."

"Maybe I am Freckles," he said. He stood up and started to walk away.

"Damn it Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "You're not a coward! You're just being a jerk right now, and I do understand why...I really do, but you know what...I'm scared too. And right now I need someone to help me."

"Well I'm sure that Jack will help you," he stated.

"I know that Jack will help me," she nodded. "But unfortunately, due to reasons completely beyond what I understand, I want you in my life."

"Just as a friend though. Nothing else," he mumbled.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Is that not good enough for you?"

"Yeah," he whispered back. "I guess it's good enough for now."

"Thank you," she replied. He bent down and hugged her. He kissed her on the cheek and headed back to his own tent.

"Everything ok Kate?" Jack asked.

"Yeah...and no," she answered. "I'm really scared."

"I know," he responded. "I am too. But we're gonna be ok."

"You think so?" she asked. "Or are you just saying that because you have to."

"Maybe a little bit of both," he told her. She leaned against him and he kissed her cheek gently.

**A/N: Here's the upside of having no internet for a day...you guys will get another chapter probably later tonight. I have to finish writing it, but I wanted to give you this chapter first. Anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys. The chapter after this one will jump ahead to the baby being born b/c I need to add a little excitement haha. But yeah, I hope that you're enjoying this.**

**_Skate_**

3 Months Later

Kate had been going with Juliet every month to make sure that everything was still ok. Sawyer insisted on coming each time, even though Kate told him that she would be fine. Pretty much everyday Jack would come and check on her too. She knew that he only had the best intentions, but it annoyed her to no end, and it really annoyed Sawyer. She was healthy and so was the baby. She was sitting on the sand waiting for Sawyer to come back from getting water. He came up behind her and sat down.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" he asked quietly.

"The fact that..." she started. "It's weird. I have a human growing inside of me James."

"I know," he nodded and smiled at her. "How are you doing? You feelin' alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered, and began to laugh.

"What?" he inquired with a smirk.

"You," she replied. "You being all protective, and making sure that I'm ok...it's just so not like you."

"Would you rather that I ignored you completely and didn't care?" he asked.

"Of course not," she said. "I like it. It's really sweet."

"How's Sunshine doin'?" he asked, changing the subject.

"She's doing just fine."

"Well if she's doing fine, then you're gonna do fine too," he told her. "Better than fine."

"I love you," she stated quietly.

"Are you feeling a little insecure?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"What makes you say that?" she scoffed.

"Because lately you will just out of the blue tell me that you love me, and I'm just trying to figure out if it's because you want me to tell you that I love you too."

"Well you do, don't you?" she asked, with a slight tone of concern in her voice.

"Yes Freckles," he answered. "I love you. I just feel like you've needed me to say it more lately."

"Well in a few months I'm gonna be huge," she said.

"And?" he asked.

"You're gonna have some huge pregnant girl sleeping in your tent," she replied.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I am."

"Won't that bother you?" she asked. "I just-I can just see everything falling apart Sawyer."

"It's not going to fall apart," he told her. "I will love you, even if I can't get my arms all the way around you."

"Shut up," she laughed, smacking him on the shoulder. She let out a small gasp and stood up.

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. "Follow me."

She took him by the hand and walked down the beach. He asked her where they were going and continued to ask questions as they walked. Kate didn't say a word but just kept smiling at him. Kate stopped walking and then smiled at him. They were standing on the beach, in the spot where Sawyer had gone skinny dipping.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"So we could be alone," she told him. "No one is going to come up and bother us...asking me if I'm ok."

"The doc was headed over to us wasn't he?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah, I saw him getting ready to come over...I just can't handle it right now," she replied. "I mean I care a lot about Jack, and I'm glad that he's here for us and whatever, but...I have you constantly asking me if I'm ok...I don't need him to too."

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. "Stop asking you how you are I mean?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's your job...but it's not Jack's."

"It kinda is," he mumbled. "Unfortunately he's a doctor, so it's automatic for him. I hate it...I'm glad you do too."

"I do," she assured him. "I mean I know that he only has the best intentions, but it's exhausting. I get you asking me if I'm ok, and then 5 minutes later I have Jack asking me. I'm pregnant, it's not like I'm going to die."

Kate let out a small chuckle and looked at Sawyer who wasn't smiling.

"Oh come on!" she exclaimed. "That was funny. Besides, I really think everything is going to be ok."

"No you don't," he said. "You're still scared."

"I know," she whispered. "But if I spend all this time being scared and worried, it's going to drive me completely crazy. I have to make jokes, and try to make myself laugh, because I don't know how many more months I have."

"Listen to me," he replied. "You're going to be fine. We're gonna get off this damn island, and we're gonna take care of our baby."

"Ok," she breathed in deep and nodded.

**_Jate_**

3 Months Later

Jack and Kate would go with Juliet every month to make sure that everything was ok. Most of the time Jack and Juliet would talk about what was happening in medical terms, and then explain to Kate what it meant. Kate almost always asked Sawyer if he wanted to come too, but he always said no. He stayed away from them except for when he was making fun of their relationship. Kate was sitting on the beach with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Sawyer asked, looking down at her.

"He went to get me a bottle of water," she replied. "We just got back from the medical hatch."

Sawyer nodded and began to walk back to his tent.

"Do you want to know about the baby?" she asked.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Sawyer," she sighed.

"Fine," he scoffed. "How's the baby?"

"Ok," she nodded.

"I figured," he replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means, that I figured if something was wrong you would have told me already," he answered. "And I'm sure the doc would be sitting next to you and holding your hand."

"Are you jealous?" she questioned.

"Of the doc?" he asked. "Why would I be jealous of the doc?"

"I don't know," she responded. "You're always making fun of him...even more than usual. I just-he's jealous of you, just so you know."

"Why would Jack be jealous of me?" he asked. "He won."

"Because Sawyer," Jack's voice stated. "You're always going to be in Kate's life...you're the dad."

"Well, you're gonna be more of a dad than me," he mumbled. "I mean, you're gonna be living with her ain't ya?"

"I guess," he started. "But-"

"But nothin'," Sawyer said. "I'll be the daddy I guess, but you'll be more in the kid's life then I will be."

Sawyer walked away and toward his tent. Kate shook her head and looked at Jack, with a small smile.

"You know, I never expected anything like this to happen," she said.

"What you and Sawyer having a baby?" he asked.

"I mean any of it. Obviously none of us expected the plane to crash, but after the crash...I never thought I'd fall in love with you. And I never expected that I was going to sleep with Sawyer."

"Why did you?" he asked. "I know it's really none of my business, but I just wondered."

"I-" she started. "He just-he..."

"It's ok," Jack stated. "You don't have to-"

"I really care about him," she said. "He was going to die...that's not why I did it, but...I don't know. He just...at that moment I needed to feel that comfort."

"Are you happy that you're pregnant?" Jack asked.

"Not exactly," she sighed. "I never wanted kids, and I still don't...but I really don't have a choice now do I?"

"No," he answered. "I know that Sawyer isn't being very supportive of you, but I'm always going to be here for you, and the baby. Sawyer will realize that he wants to be part of the baby's life."

"I'm not so sure," she whispered. "But you're right. It'll be fine, because I know you'll always be here for me."

"I will Kate," he told her. She nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

**A/N: Ok so I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, but I am definitely going to do a semi-long chapter next time. I'm also sorry that the Jate part isn't as good as the skate...I just can't really write Jate too well considering my die hard Skateness...Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! R & R pleaase!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Skate _**

Sawyer was stacking empty beer cans on Kate's stomach as she slept. She was aproximately 8 1/2 months pregnant and her belly looked like a small mountain. Sawyer was sure to remind her of it at least 10 times a day. He carefully put the final can on the top of the tower of cans, and he accidentally brushed her arm with his hand. She woke up and moved, toppling the cans all around them.

"Sawyer," she sighed. "Will you stop using my stomach for your amusment?"

"No," he answered. "C'mon Freckles, what else am I supposed to do while you're taking your 4 naps per day."

"How about socializing?" she asked. "We still have that ping pong table. And you can catch up on your reading."

"What reading? I've already read all the books at least twice, some of them more than that. Besides, with what Juliet says you only have a couple more weeks of this anyway, and then neither of us are going to be sleeping."

"We'll be able to sleep. Babies don't always cry," she replied.

"Well if Aaron is any indication of what we're gonna have, he won't shut up for the first few months."

"We have to come up with a name," she told him.

"Do we have to?" Sawyer half whined.

"Well I guess we don't really have to considering we aren't going to have a birth certificate, but I think that the baby might get a little concerned around the age of 4 or 5, when Aaron and Cho both have names, and we're just saying 'hey you, get over here'."

"I don't have any favorite names," he stated.

"What about Jenny?" she asked.

"Nah, I dated a Jenny in high school, she turned out to be a real-" he started.

"You dropped out of high school," she argued.

"Ok, well I would have been in high school, and no daughter of mine is gonna be associated with a tramp like Jenny McIntire."

"Alright," Kate scoffed. "Jeez."

"I've always kinda liked the name Kevin," he mumbled.

"Ex-husband's name," she responded, shaking her head.

"Ah yes," he nodded. "The one that didn't last very long."

"Hailey," she said.

"Hailey," he repeated. "Whatever."

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "We're gonna have to agree eventually."

"Can't we just wait and see what the baby looks like?" he asked.

"What's your mom's name?" she asked.

"Mary," he mumbled.

"Do you mind using that name?" she questioned. "Like for a middle name or something?"

"I don't really want to talk about this any more," he replied. He stood up and left the tent. Kate sighed heavily and pushed herself into a sitting position. She chased Sawyer down the beach as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast considering her pregnant stomach. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and stopped walking. She breathed in deep and exhaled.

"Sawyer!" she called. He looked back, still walking away and saw Kate clutching her stomach. He ran toward her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kate, I'm so sorry," he said. "Are you ok?"

"I dunno," she winced. "I think I'm having contractions." He helped her sit down and took her hands in his. She didn't say anything else, but she continued to hold her stomach and looked at Sawyer.

"I'm gonna go get Juliet or Jack," he stated, standing up.

"No," she said. "Please, don't leave me."

"Ok," he whispered. "I won't."

He put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulders. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then Kate gasped loudly.

"Go get Juliet," she looked at Sawyer.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

"My water just broke," she told him.

"Oh my god," he said.

"Sawyer, I'll be fine, just go get Juliet ok?" she asked.

"Hold on," he stood up, but didn't walk away. He saw Sun and Jin walking down the beach holding their daughter, Cho.

"Sawyer-" she started.

"Sunshine!" he exclaimed. She looked towards them, and Sawyer waved her over.

"Kate!" she said, noticing Kate sitting on the sand with her hands on her stomach. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Kate answered. "I just need Juliet. My water broke."

"Ok," Sun nodded.

"Sun, can you go get Juliet?" Sawyer asked. "I don't want to leave her."

"Of course. I'll be right back," she responded. She handed the baby to Jin and quickly went up towards the tents. She came back a few minutes later with both Jack and Juliet following.

"Kate are you ok?" Jack asked coming up behind her.

"I'm fine," she breathed. "I'm just going into labor."

"Ok, Kate can you stand?" Juliet questioned. Sawyer stood in front of her and helped her stand up. They walked up to the medical tent and Kate laid down carefully. Sawyer held her hand tightly. Juliet and Jack both began to work, checking her vitals. Neither of them said much. Kate kept looking to Sawyer for answers, but he didn't know what was happening either.

"Ok, Kate, it's probably going to be another hour or so," Juliet said. "We're just going to keep you as comfortable as possible."

As Juliet and Jack started to leave, Jack turned back.

"We'll be back in 10 minutes to check on you again Kate," Jack stated. Kate nodded and looked back at Sawyer.

"This is it," she whispered.

"You're gonna be ok," Sawyer told her. He continued to hold her hand and talk to her. She kept her spirits up. She started to have contractions one on top of the other, so Sawyer went to get Jack and Juliet. When they returned Kate was breathing hard.

"Sawyer," she quietly said.

"It's ok," he sat down next to her and took her hand again.

"Sawyer-" Jack began.

"If you even so much as think of telling me to leave, you can just go to hell doc," he growled.

"I wasn't going to tell you to leave," Jack sighed. "I was going to tell you to squeeze her hand harder."

"Jack don't," Kate chuckled.

"Don't what?" he asked.

"Don't make me laugh," she said, still laughing softly. "You being nice to Sawyer?"

She squeezed Sawyer's hand hard and dug her fingernails into his hand. His reflexes made him pull his hand away from her.

"Jeez Freckles," he whispered. "Quite a grip you got there."

"Shut up and hold my hand," she answered quietly. "You did this to me, the least you can do is hold my hand."

"Oh I did this to you?" he asked. "Who's the one that broke the lock on my cage and kissed me? You kissed me first my darling."

"Yeah, but you kissed me back," she said.

"But you wanted me to," he replied.

"Ok, stop talking for a minute you guys, and Kate, push," Jack said with a smile. Kate did as she was told and she squeezed Sawyer's hand hard. 10 minutes later the baby was born.

"It's a girl," Juliet told them. She carefully handed Kate the baby. Kate looked at Sawyer, and had tears gleaming in her eyes. He kissed her and looked at the baby.

"She's so pretty," Kate sobbed.

"She's kinda scrunchy," Sawyer chuckled.

"She's not scrunchy!" she exclaimed. "She's beautiful."

"Well I'm sure she'll be cuter in a few weeks," he assured her.

"Sawyer!" Kate yelled, but was laughing. "Ok...she is kind of scrunchy, but what do you expect? How is it possible to love someone so much?"

"I dunno," he whispered. He kissed Kate again and continued to watch the baby, who stopped crying quickly.

"What are you gonna name her?" Jack asked.

"We don't-" Kate began.

"Hailey Mary," Sawyer interrupted. Kate looked at him again and smiled.

"You sure?" she asked.

"I think my mom would have liked it," he mumbled, and rolled his eyes.

Jack and Juliet both smiled at the couple and left the tent. Kate and Sawyer spent the next few hours in the tent with the baby. Kate even slept for a little bit while Sawyer took the baby.

* * *

**_Jate_**

Kate walked over to where Sawyer was sitting by himself. She was 8 1/2 months pregnant and it was more of a waddle than a walk, but when she got there, he didn't seem to notice her...or at least he pretended not to. She cleared her throat loudly and looked at him.

"What do you want Freckles?" he asked.

"I wanna talk to you," she responded.

"About what?" he questioned.

"We have to come up with a name," she reminded him.

"I don't have to do nothin'," he replied. "Name it whatever you want."

"Don't you want a say?" she asked. "I mean this baby is half yours. Whether you want it to be or not."

"You can name the baby whatever you want Kate," he said.

"What's your mom's name?" she asked.

"My mom's dead," he stated.

"I know," she whispered. "But maybe we could-"

"No Kate!" he yelled. "I don't want to name any kid that-"

"This baby is yours Sawyer," she interrupted.

"I know that," he told her. "But I'm just-"

"I'm not going to use my mom's name, but I thought we could use yours," she said.

"Do whatever you want Kate," he scoffed.

"Could you please stop calling me Kate?" she asked.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Now, tell me your mother's name," she was more demanding than requesting.

"Jeez Freckles," he sighed. "Her name was Mary."

"Thank you," she answered. "Now, tell me what your favorite names are. I want you to like the baby's name too."

"Why don't you and Jack write a bunch of names down and pull one out of a hat?" he asked quietly.

"Fine," she nodded. "You know Sawyer, I know that this is awkward and weird, and whatever, but I really thought that you'd try to make the best of this, instead of being a complete jerk."

She began to walk away and Sawyer sighed to himself. He watched her walk away and went back to reading.

"Sawyer!" he heard her yell. He looked up and saw her kneeling in the sand, clutching her stomach. He walked over to her, slower than she thought was necessary.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "I think I'm having contractions."

"Ok, I'll go get the doc," he told her.

"No," she reached out and took his hand. "Don't leave me alone. I'm scared Sawyer."

"Ok," he nodded. He sat down next to her and watched her.

"I was thinking about the name Jenny," she stated.

"I don't care Kate," he sighed.

"Yes you do," she argued. "Or at least you should."

He was quiet for a few minutes, and then answered her.

"Fine, I hate the name Jenny," he mumbled. "Ex-girlfriend."

"Ok," she nodded. "What about Hailey?"

"S'ok I guess," he replied. She gasped loudly and Sawyer looked at her in a small amount of concern.

"Go get Jack or Juliet," she told him.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

"My water just broke," she answered. He stood up saw Sun and Jin walking down the beach carrying their baby. He waved them over.

"Uh, can you stay here with her while I go get Jack?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," Sun replied. "Are you ok Kate?"

"Yeah I'm ok," she breathed. "I'm just going into labor."

A few minutes later Juliet came to where Kate was sitting with Sun and Jin. She was practically dragging Sawyer with her. Jack wasn't with them.

"You ok Kate?" Juliet asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "My water broke."

"Ok, can you stand?" she inquired.. Kate nodded, and Jin helped her stand up.

"Where's Jack?" Kate inquired.

"He went into the jungle about an hour ago," Juliet told her. "It's ok. We'll find him."

Juliet helped Kate up to the medical tent and Sawyer followed at a distance. He let out a breath and waited outside of the tent as Juliet examined Kate. He noticed that Jack was back. Sun was telling him something, no doubt that Kate was in labor. The next moment Jack came running toward the tent. He quickly walked past Sawyer, and went into the tent.

"Kate are you ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "I'm in pain, but I'm ok."

Sawyer walked away from the tent and went to his own tent. He sighed deeply and sat down.

"Where did Sawyer go?" Kate asked.

"I think he went back to his tent," Jack told her. "But it's ok, I'm here."

"I know," she whispered. "And I love you, but Sawyer should be here."

"I'll go get him," Jack muttered.

"Thank you," she said. Jack went out of the tent and down to where Sawyer was. He looked up from his book and sighed.

"What can I do you for doc?" Sawyer asked.

"She wants you to be there," Jack answered. "And you should be there."

"What about you?" he asked. "You gonna be there too doc?"

"Yes," he responded. "I'm gonna be there too, because I'm gonna be there to hold her hand, but you can be there too, to hold her other hand."

"Forget it doc," Sawyer said. "It don't matter."

"Fine," Jack scoffed. "You're going to regret it though. While you sit there reading your stupid book, you're missing the birth of your kid."

Jack stomped back up to the tent and went inside.

"Jack I need your help," Juliet told him. "I'm gonna need your help."

"Ok," he nodded. He sat down next to Kate and took her hand.

"I don't need you for that," she sighed. "You need to help me deliver the baby."

"Who's gonna hold Kate's hand?" Jack asked.

"Sawyer's not coming?" Kate asked.

"No," he muttered. "He's being a selfish jerk."

"He's not being selfish," Kate whispered. "I don't know what he's being, but it's not selfish because he's going to really regret it for himself for not being here."

"That's what I told him," Jack replied. Kate began to sit up.

"Where are you going?" Juliet asked. "You can't-"

"I'm going to go yell at him," she stated.

"No need to call the fire department," Sawyer said, appearing at the door. "I'm here."

He hesitated before coming into the tent and sitting next to Kate. Kate looked at him and smiled before hitting him repeatedly on the chest and stomach.

"What are you doin'?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"You're an idiot," she told him. She screamed loudly in pain and dug her fingernails into Sawyer's hand.

"Damn woman, loosen your grip," he said taking his hand away from her and looking at it carefully.

"You did this to me, and you're gonna hold my damn hand!" she exclaimed grabbing at his hand again and squeezing it hard.

"I did this to you?" he asked. "I think you did this to yourself Freckles."

"Oh right, I can reproduce all by myself," she scoffed.

"You're the one that came into my cage," he told her. "And you kissed me."

"But you kissed me back!" she groaned in pain.

"Kate, shut up and push," Jack stated. They both shut up and Kate did as she was told. She held Sawyer's hand and pushed. 10 minutes later she gave birth.

"It's a girl," Juliet told them. Juliet handed the baby to Kate and smiled at her. Kate looked at the baby.

"She's so pretty," Kate whispered. "Look at her Sawyer."

"I'm lookin'," he answered. "She's a little scrunchy."

"No she's not," Jack said. "You're right Kate, she's beautiful."

Jack kissed Kate and looked at the baby. Sawyer scoffed loudly and got up. He went outside of the tent and headed back to his. Kate sighed, but then looked back at the baby and it made her smile.

"What do you want to name her Kate?" Jack asked.

"I was thinking about Hailey," she said. "Hailey Mary."

"How did you come up with Mary?" he questioned.

"It's Sawyer's mom's name," she told him.

Later that day Kate told Jack that she wanted some time alone so he left the medical tent. She was looking down at the baby and picked her up carefully. She walked out of the tent and towards Sawyer's. Sawyer was sitting in his normal spot and it didn't surprise Kate when Sawyer didn't look up at her.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked quietly. She sat down and Sawyer still didn't look up at her. "Sawyer."

"No," he replied. "I don't really wanna hold her."

"I named her Hailey Mary," she told him.

"Shephard or Ford?" he asked.

"That depends on you," she whispered. "It'll probably be Austen. Unless you're gonna be the dad Sawyer. Hold out your arms."

"I don't wanna hold her Kate," he mumbled. Kate placed the baby on Sawyer's lap without waiting for him to hold his arms out. He sighed but held the baby carefully.

"I still think she's scrunchy," he told Kate, looking at her.

"Yeah," Kate chuckled. "I guess she is a little bit, but she's still perfect. She's our baby."

Hailey began to cry and Sawyer started to get nervous. He began to hand her back to Kate and Kate shook her head.

"She already knows my voice," she whispered. "It's time she learned yours."

Kate stood up and walked to where Jack was sitting in the sand. She smiled at him and sat down. He took her hand in his and they watched as Sawyer looked down at the baby. They both knew that he was still nervous and didn't know what to do.

Sawyer sighed and looked at the baby. He rocked her carefully and then looked down at his book.

"Do you want me to read to ya?" he asked. Hailey continued to cry. He reacheddown and picked up the book.

"Always worked for Aaron," he replied. Aaron was standing next to Claire holding her hands apprehensively as she walked toward the water. He looked back at Sawyer and waved. Sawyer shook his head, but gave a small smile to both Claire and Aaron. Claire picked up Aaron and walked back to where Sawyer was sitting.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi," he replied.

"She's really cute," she said.

"She'd be cuter if she'd shut up," he answered.

"You'll get the hang of it," she responded. She kept walking and continued to smile at Sawyer and the baby. He kept rocking Hailey absentmindedly and finally she settled down and stopped crying. Kate came over and sat down next to him.

"Shh," he said. "She just got to sleep."

"Do you want me to take her?" Kate whispered.

"Nah...S'ok," he answered.

"I'm so tired," she said.

"Freckles, all you gotta do is ask me if you can go sleep," he told her. "Go on. Go sleep."

"Thanks Sawyer," she stated. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

**A/N: OK so I dunno if you guys are still in to this or not. Please please review. Depending on my reviews I might do just one more chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Skate_**

It was 10 o'clock at night. Kate had slept for a few hours after she gave birth, but now all she wanted to do is watch the baby and she didn't want to sleep any longer. She had just woken up and saw that Sawyer and the baby were gone. Slightly frantic she looked out of the tent and saw that Sawyer was sitting down the beach with the crib sitting next to him. The baby was in the crib and Sawyer was looking out at the water. She smiled and walked down the beach, to sit down with him.

"Hey Freckles," Sawyer sighed.

"Hey, you ok?" Kate asked.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and bent down to kiss him. He kissed her back and smiled at her. She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers.

"You ready for this?" she asked looking down at the baby.

"Ready for what?" he questioned, looking at her.

"For being a dad," she responded.

"Honestly?" he asked. "Not really."

He noticed that the baby was crying and sighed deeply.

"Baby's cryin'," he mumbled. Kate nodded and let out a short breath of air. She picked up the baby and rocked her gently in her arms.

"Look at her Sawyer," she whispered.

"She's still scrunchy," he replied.

"It's been less than a day," she scoffed. "It'll take at least a couple weeks for her to look like a normal baby. Quit callin' our baby scrunchy."

He smiled and nodded.

"Do you think she's gonna look like you?" he asked.

"I dunno," Kate gave a small smile. "She has her daddy's dimples."

"I got news for you Freckles," he began. "You got dimples too."

"I know," she answered. "She's pretty. Isn't she?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "She's pretty. And she's not dating till she's 25."

"Well, if we're on the island I don't think she's going to have normal rules Sawyer," she responded.

"No," he shook his head. "I suppose you're right."

"I love you so much Sawyer," she whispered.

"Well you know that I love you Freckles," he said. "I do. And our baby. I love our baby."

"Good," she stated. "Do you wanna hold her?"

Sawyer smiled and nodded. She handed the baby to Sawyer and he looked down at her. At first the baby cried slightly, but Sawyer rocked his arms slowly and she fell back to sleep quickly. He was still uncomfortable trying to be a father, but it didn't change that he did love Hailey and Kate. He continued to assure Kate that he was ok with everything, and even that he loved the fact that he was a dad, but it was a lie. He was still so scared, and all he wanted to do was run as far into the jungle as he possibly could. He handed the baby back to Kate and turned bright red.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothin'," he replied. "I just-my arm was falling asleep."

"Do you wanna go up to bed?" she questioned.

"Yeah I guess," he sighed. "Not that we're gonna be able to sleep."

"She's gonna sleep well tonight," she stated confidently. "She's tired. She had a long day. And I'm tired too."

"I know you are Freckles," he said. "Let's go then."

Kate stood up and Sawyer picked the crib up off the ground. They walked up to their tent and were greeted by Hurley, Sun and Claire, who wanted to say congratulations and see the new baby.

"She's so cute," Claire exclaimed. "Maybe Hailey and Aaron will fall in love."

"I thought you said that Aaron was supposed to fall in love with Cho," Sun said with a smile.

"G'night," Sawyer said ducking into the tent.

"He's still trying to get used to it," Kate explained. "How long did it take for Jin to..."

"He was ready 2 years ago," Sun stated. "But we're married, and we were trying to have a baby pretty much since we got married. When it finally happened I think he was just so happy about it he never got scared."

"Well dude, she's gonna be a heartbreaker," Hurley said with a smile. "And look...she's got Sawyer's dimples."

Kate smirked and nodded. The group of people left and Kate went into the tent. She set the baby down in the crib which was on Kate's side of the tent, and Sawyer was laying on his stomach, with his back to the door. Kate laid down next to him and wrapped her arms around Sawyer. She heard him sigh, but he didn't move.

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"Go to sleep Kate," he said.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked sitting up.

"No," he replied. He let out another deep sigh and turned towards her. "Of course I'm not mad at you."

He pulled her down and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's just so much right now."

"I know," she answered. He dectected a small sob in Kate's throat. He turned her face toward his and sure enough she had two streaks of tears down her cheeks.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry," he told her.

"You didn't," she shook her head. "I'm just-I don't know what I'm doing either. If we're both nervous wrecks about being parents...who's gonna take care of Hailey?"

He held her tightly and kissed her cheek, then moved to her lips.

"We are," he said.

"Ok," she nodded and sniffled.

"Jack warned me about this," he replied.

"Warned you about what?" she asked.

"Well about a week ago after you had that meltdown because we needed another blanket for the baby...I was talking to Jack about it and he told me that it would get worse after the baby was born."

"So now what? I'm some sort of mental case?" she asked with another sob. She pushed Sawyer away from her and he only brought her towards him again.

"Yes," he answered. "You're a mental case, but it's ok, because I love that about you."

She chuckled into his chest and fell asleep with him stroking her hair gently.

**_Jate_**

Kate had been sleeping for a few hours since she gave birth. She woke up and all she wanted to do was hold the baby. She looked next to her and noticed that the crib where Hailey was sleeping earlier was gone. She stood up and left the medical tent. Jack was sitting down with Sawyer squatting in front of him talking to him. The crib was sitting on the sand next to Jack. Kate didn't see Hailey in the crib, but then noticed that Jack was holding her. Sawyer noticed Kate and walked back to his own tent. She headed over to where Jack was sitting and sat down next to him.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"He wanted me to ask you if you're ok," he answered.

"Has he helped you with Hailey at all?" she questioned.

"No," he shook his head. "But it's ok. I mean he was right when he said I'd kind of be like Hailey's dad too. I'm going to try and love her like she's mine."

"Thanks Jack," she nodded. "But do you mind not doing that right away."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean...I know that you love me and I know, or at least I hope that we can stay together for a long time, but I'm not having Hailey growing up believing that you're her dad."

"I know," he replied. "I never had that intention. But I want to help. I just want to help you as much as I can."

"Jack," she started. "Thank you...but I feel really bad. I mean Sawyer is her dad, and I feel like the reason he's not coming near us is because of you."

"What?" he asked. "If that's the case-"

"No," she grabbed him by the wrist. "That's not what I mean. It's just hard for him already and with you thrown into the mix. All I'm saying is that it can't be very comfortable for him. Here, give me the baby."

Jack did as he was told and Kate stood up. Hailey was now crying and before Kate went anywhere she rocked her gently.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to assure Sawyer that he is the father of this baby. Not you," she sighed. "Jack, I love you. I love you, but I can't have you take over parenting for Sawyer."

"What if he doesn't want the job?" he whispered.

"Well we're gonna give him a couple weeks before we just give up on him, and if he still doesn't want the job, then I guess you can have it...but we're not telling her that you're her dad. We're telling her about Sawyer."

Kate walked up to Sawyer's tent and went inside.

"What?" he asked. She started to hand him the baby and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sawyer stop it," she sighed. "Look at Hailey. Look at her."

Sawyer reluctantly looked down at the baby and sighed.

"She's your daughter," Kate continued. "This is you're baby. She's mine and yours. As I told you before I am prepared to do this on my own, but I just thought I'd give you the chance. She's your daughter."

"Goodnight Kate," Sawyer mumbled.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked with tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Because I'm in love with you Kate," he answered. "I came up to your tent today to talk to you...and Jack was sitting on the beach holding the baby. I know that you're with him and you love him, and I know that he's going to be like a father to the baby, but I just-I can't keep seeing you Kate, because it's killing me. Now please, just leave, before I do something we both are gonna regret."

Kate swallowed hard and began to stand up. She bent down and kissed Sawyer gently. Sawyer pulled her back toward him and continued to kiss her. She gasped and backed away.

"Goodnight James," she whispered.

She went back to where Jack was sitting and walked past him.

"Let's go to bed," she said. Jack stood up and followed her up to their tent. Kate placed Hailey in her crib and laid down. Jack put his arms around her.

"Every thing ok with Sawyer?" he asked.

"Not really," she answered. "I don't know what's gonna happen."

"I'm here for you Kate," he whispered.

"I know," she nodded. "Thank you."

She kissed him softly and leaned back against him. Jack fell asleep quickly and Kate didn't. She sat up with the baby and continued to just watch her. She stood up and walked out on to the beach. She sat down by herself and watched Hailey sleep. She was so tiny. Kate still didn't get how she could love someone so much. Everything that happened that day ran over and over in her head...mainly giving birth, and the kiss between her and Sawyer. She loved Jack so much and didn't want to do anything to hurt him, but she and Sawyer now had this unbreakable bond. A bond that was sleeping, well, like a baby in her arms now. She didn't feel or hear Sawyer coming up behind her. She felt a blanket draping over her shoulders and looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing Freckles," he said, sitting down next to her. He continued to look at the baby. Not really knowing what to say or think.

"Do you wanna hold her?" she asked.

"Not really," he answered. "I just-Kate this is gonna take a lot of time for me. It would be one thing if we were together and in love, but watching Jack bond with her is tough."

"Then why don't you give it a chance and try to bond with her too?" she asked.

"Because it ain't my thing," he mumbled. "I don't want Jack to be her daddy...but I don't really want to be either."

She opened her mouth widely and scoffed.

"No that's not what I meant," he started. "I'm sor-I jus-this is gonna take a lot of time Kate."

"Ok," she whispered.

"Lemme take her," he sighed, seeing the look on Kate's face. She smiled and handed him the baby. He didn't say anything, but he held her for about 10 minutes, before he handed her back to Kate.

"I meant it Kate," he started.

"You meant what?" she asked.

"I love you," he stood up and walked back to his tent. Kate nodded to herself and stood up. She went back into her own tent and set the baby down in her crib. She laid down next to Jack and he put his arm around her.

**A/N: OK so 2 things. 1...my choice of the name Cho-lol. I wanted to use a Korean name and that's Korean and it means beautiful or something like that so I thought it was cute...even though I'm not crazy about the name. 2. I know that the Jate part was kinda skatey, but it probably will be a little bit because they do have a baby together haha. Anyway I'm sure no one would mind because I think most of the people reading this are Skaters anyway, but yeah. Please R & R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok...so I guess I'll keep going. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Skate**_

Kate was sleeping soundly in Sawyer's tent. Sawyer was watching her sleep. It had been a week since Hailey was born. She was sleeping in a crib next to Kate. Hailey began to toss softly in her crib, and was fussing quietly. Kate had just fallen asleep so Sawyer quickly, but carefully picked up the baby.

"Hey darlin'," he whispered. He stood up and walked out of the tent. He walked down the beach and looked at the baby instead of where he was walking. He bumped into Jack. Jack stared at him and chuckled.

"Everything ok?" Jack asked.

"She's good," Sawyer replied looking down at the baby, who was now crying.

"You never really seemed like the father type," he said.

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded. "I'm not. But Kate was sleepin', and she's been doing the mama thing, so I just-Kate needed the sleep."

"You love it," Jack smiled. "You love being Hailey's daddy."

"Not yet," he whispered. "But please don't tell Kate...please."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You've been sticking by Kate's side for the past 9 months, even longer than that, and you've been great this past week."

"Dealing with Kate being pregnant was easy," he told him. "All I had to do was hold her and assure her that everything was gonna be ok. Now I actually have to be a dad. I'm gonna be just like my father. I don't want to be my father, doc."

"Then you won't be," Jack stated. "I don't want to be like my dad either, so I'm not gonna be. Can I?"

Jack held his arms out and Sawyer transferred the baby into his arms. He watched as Jack rocked the baby gently. She stopped crying immediately and Sawyer shook his head.

"Sawyer!" Kate came practically running down toward where Jack and Sawyer were standing.

"What are you doing?" Sawyer asked. "You need to sleep while you have the chance."

"She's gone," Kate said.

"She's right here," Jack assured her.

"Oh," Kate nodded. She fell into Sawyer's arms, in exhaustion and fightened for the baby. Sawyer carried her up to the tent. Jack followed close behind with the baby. Sawyer put Kate down in his tent and she looked at him.

"She's ok?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Sawyer nodded. "The baby is fine."

"I'm sorry that I'm so crazy James," she sobbed against his chest. He hugged her and tried not to laugh, but not really. Kate noticed him laughing and she looked up at him and frowned.

"It's not funny," she cried. "I'm a horrible mother."

"No you're not," he whispered. "I promise. The baby loves you."

"Why don't you ever call her by her name?" she asked. "Her name is Hailey and the only time I ever heard you say it was when you named her."

"I didn't name her Freckles, you did," he stated.

"Sawyer, do you want this?" she asked. "Do you want any of this?"

"Any of what?" he questioned.

"You don't," she answered. "You don't do you? You don't want our family."

"Yes I do," he nodded. "I love you so much Freckles. It's just really hard for me to-she cries whenever I hold her. It's just gonna take some time for me to get used to."

"You've had 9 months to get used to the idea of being a father Sawyer, and so have I. But you know what, I'm scared too," she said. "I'm not the greatest mom either. But I'm gonna do it. Because I have to Sawyer. And so do you dammit."

"You're right," he nodded. Jack was still standing in the doorway of the tent, holding the baby. Sawyer sat up the rest of the way and held his hands out. Jack handed him the baby and said goodnight to both of them. Sawyer cleared his throat, and rocked the baby, who wasn't crying any more. Kate sat up too and looked down at the baby.

"Hi Hailey," Kate whispered. The baby cooed and turned her head towards Kate's voice. Kate smiled at Sawyer and then motioned to him to try. "Just say her name," she whispered. "Maybe it'll make it more real for you. Maybe it'll help you love her more."

"I do love her," Sawyer whispered. "I just don't know how to love her."

"Sawyer, yes you do," she replied. "You love me, and show me that you love me every day."

"Yeah, but it's easy to love you Freckles," he said.

"It's easy to love her too," she stated. "Just look at her James. She is you and me."

"I know but Freckles-" he began.

"But nothing," she said. "Just stop. Look at the baby in your arms and tell her that you love her...and use her name."

"Yes ma'am," he answered. He looked down at the baby and touched her cheek gently.

"I love you Hailey," he said quietly. She smiled at him and cooed.

"See?" Kate asked. "She knows that you're her daddy. She knows that you love her."

"I got both my girls," he whispered. Kate leaned against him and kissed his lips. Sawyer put the baby down in the crib and laid down with Kate. He entertwined his fingers in hers and they fell asleep. The next morning Kate woke up. The baby was gone. Before completely freaking out she looked next to her, and Sawyer was still there sleeping soundly. She peeked out of the tent and saw that no one was awake yet.

"Sawyer, Hailey's gone!" she exclaimed. "The baby is gone!"

"Ok," he grumbled. "Ok. I'll go find her."

"No! Sawyer, she's gone!" Kate yelled. He wrapped his arms around her tightly a shushed her.

"It's ok," he whispered. "We're gonna find her hon. I promise you."

"I can't lose her Sawyer. She has to be ok," Kate sobbed.

"She will be," he answered quietly. He stood up and scanned the beach.

"If you're going into the jungle, I'm coming with you Sawyer."

Sawyer walked toward the water basin and began filling up bottles.

"No," he replied.

"What do you mean 'no'?" she asked.

"I don't need to worry about you too dammit," he sighed. "Please just stay here."

"No!" she screamed. "I'm coming with you."

"Ok," he nodded. "Ok. Calm down. It's gonna be ok."

"Promise me," she sniffled. "Promise me that everything is gonna be ok."

Jack and a bunch of other people had heard Kate yelling and they had come running over. Jack insisted on coming with Sawyer, and also insisted that Kate stay behind. After both Sawyer and Kate argued with him they all agreed that Kate was too emotional to come on the trip. She was also still trying to recover from giving birth. Sun and Juliet promised to look after her and make sure that she was ok. Kate hugged Sawyer for at least 2 minutes whispering repeatedly for him to bring their baby back. He tried assuring her, but it wasn't really doing much good. As Jack and Sawyer trekked into the jungle Kate watched until she couldn't see them. She collapsed into the sand in tears and both Sun and Juliet went to her side. They also tried to assure Kate that everything was going to be alright but nothing they were saying did any good. Finally after the men had been gone for around 20 minutes Claire walked over to Kate and Sawyer's tent and sat down outside of it.

"I know how you feel," she began. "When Danielle took Aaron I thought I'd never see him again. It was terrifying. And I know nothing that I say is going to do any good because no one could say anything to me either. Don't worry about Sawyer and Jack...they're going to get her back."

"Thanks Claire," she nodded and sniffled.

As Jack and Sawyer made their way into the jungle it was a pretty quiet first few minutes. Finally Jack broke the silence.

"So how's Kate?" he asked.

"Her baby was taken by those psychos...how do you think she is?" he asked.

"No, that's not what I mean," Jack began again. "I meant, like how are you two doing? You guys ok with being parents?"

"Jack, I know you're just trying to help, but talking about us being parents isn't helping me," Sawyer repied. "She's gone. My baby is gone. And yesterday I was having second thoughts over what kind of father I'd be. I finally connected with her. She's only been here for a week Jack. She should be with me and Kate."

"I totally agree. I'm sorry," Jack responded. "I know this is hard. And I know it sucks."

"We're getting her back dammit. We have to," Sawyer said.

They walked towards the others camp. When they got there Jack spotted Ben first. They both regretted ever letting him go. At the moment neither of them could remember why they did let him leave. But they did. They let Ben go back to his camp. And now he was sitting on a bench in the middle of othersville, holding a bundle, which both Sawyer and Jack could only assume was Hailey. Sawyer quickly ran towards where Ben was sitting, ignoring Jack's advice to stay where he was. He put his hand around Ben's neck.

"Don't move," he growled. "Here is what's going to happen. You are ging to hand me the baby and then I'm going to take her back to where I have a few of my friends waiting. They're going to come back and they're going to kill you.

"Why can't you kill me?" Ben asked. "I know why. Because you're a coward."

"I'm sick of being a murderer," Sawyer began. "I'm not going to kill someone in front of my daughter."

"She's not going to even know the difference," Ben told him.

"But I will," Sawyer stated. "Now give me my daughter now!"

Ben surprisingly obeyed and Sawyer took the baby, who was now crying. He walked back to where Jack was standing and motioned for him to leave. Jack pulled his gun out and headed toward where Ben was sitting.

"Don't Jack," he whispered. "I just wanna get Hailey back to Kate. Once she's back home we'll come back and ambush their asses."

When Jack and Sawyer returned to the beach they saw something neither of them expected. A huge boat pulling on to the shore, and everyone running towards it. Everyone except Kate. She noticed that Jack and Sawyer were back and came bounding toward them.

"Oh thank god," she breathed. "Is Hailey ok?"

She looked down at the baby and kissed her gently. Then she stood on her toes and kissed Sawyer.

"She's ok?" she asked again.

"Yeah," Sawyer replied. "She's ok."

The three of them made their way to the boat and climbed on to it. The three of them sat together. Sawyer had his arm around Kate, Kate was holding the baby, and Jack was sitting next to them. Sawyer kept giving Kate glances that were making her smile.

"Do you want me to take Hailey?" Jack asked.

"No," Kate replied.

"Yes," Sawyer said at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Jack," Sawyer started. "Why don't you take Hailey for a walk for like 5 minutes, and then you can come back so Kate isn't deprived."

"Ok," Jack nodded. He took the baby from Kate and walked away from them.

"What was all that about?" she questioned.

"I just wanted to get you alone for a minute," he whispered. He kissed her and pulled her closer. She smiled and let him hug her.

"I want to marry you Kate Austen," he said into her ear.

"What?" she asked sitting up.

"I want to marry you," he repeated.

"Are you serious?" she questioned. "You want to get married?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "You're the first person I've ever actually loved, and I want to be with you forever."

She smiled and kissed him.

"I want to marry you too James," she whispered.

* * *

_**Jate**_

Kate was sleeping soundly in Jack's tent. Jack was looking from Kate to the baby. The baby was awake, but looked content. Kate hadn't slept very much in the week since the baby was born. Jack tried to help her, but she didn't want any. Sawyer steered clear of both of them and had only held Hailey when Kate had made him, which was only a couple times. The baby started to cry, and Jack quickly picked her up and left the tent with her. He walked down the beach and saw Sawyer. He headed toward him quickly.

"What do you want doc?" Sawyer asked, beginning to walk away from him.

"Your daughter is crying," Jack said. "Why don't you take her for a little while?"

"What's wrong with Kate?" Sawyer questioned. "She's her mom."

"And you're her dad!" Jack exclaimed. "Kate's sleeping. Why don't you just take her?"

"She seems content in your arms doc. You and Kate seem to be doing just fine without me."

"Sawyer, it's been a week," Jack scoffed. "You need to help out Kate. She doesn't want my help, but she does want yours. It's what Kate expected...and it's what she and Hailey deserve. And if you haven't noticed Hailey's still crying."

"Fine," Sawyer sighed. "Give her to me."

Jack handed Sawyer the baby. Hailey didn't settle down and in fact seemed to get louder.

"She doesn't seem to like me much better," Sawyer mumbled.

"Just give it a chance," Jack sighed.

"Jack!" Kate exclaimed. "She's gone!"

"Hailey's ok," Jack said. "She's just spending some quality time with her daddy."

Sawyer looked uncomfortable and handed the baby to Kate.

"G'night," he mumbled and went back towards his own tent.

Kate headed back towards Jack's tent, with Jack trailing close behind. He quickly went into the tent and she was sitting with Hailey in her arms. She was crying quietly.

"Why is he doing this Jack?" she asked.

"He doesn't know how much he's hurting you," Jack replied.

"How can he not realize it!" she exclaimed. "He told me that he'd be her daddy. It's been four days and he's only held her twice."

"Everything is going to be ok," Jack sighed. "He's gonna realize how much he loves her. It might be a little while, but he's gonna realize it Kate."

She nodded, set Hailey down in her crib, and leaned against Jack's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. They both fell asleep quickly.

When Kate woke up in the morning she didn't see the baby in the crib. Hoping against all hope that Sawyer had come and taken her she stood up and went out of the tent. She quickly walked toward Sawyer's tent and opened the flap. Sawyer woke up at the sound of the tent flap opening and Kate's frantic breaths.

"Freckles, what's wrong?" he asked.

"The baby's gone," she sobbed.

"What?" he asked sitting up.

"Hailey!" she exclaimed. "Hailey's gone!"

She started to sob uncontrollably and fell against Sawyer's chest. He headed out of the tent and went toward Jack's.

"Jack!" he yelled. "Jack!"

Jack came out of the tent and saw Kate sitting in the sand crying.

"What?" Jack asked. "What's wrong?"

"Those bastards took her," Sawyer growled. "Those bastards took the baby. I'm gonna go and get her back."

"I'm coming too," Kate sniffled, standing up and looking at Sawyer and then at Jack.

"No," Jack shook his head. "I'll go. I don't want to have to worry about you in the jungle. Stay here with Sun."

"No!" she exclaimed. "I have to go. This is my daughter we're talking about Jack!"

"She's right," Sawyer stated. "She gets to come too."

"I'm not letting the two of you gang up on me," Jack said. "Please. Kate, please, stay here."

After arguing about it for another few minutes Jack called Juliet over for reinforcements. Juliet explained that Kate was still recovering from giving birth and it would be best if she stayed. Kate very reluctantly stayed and watched Jack and Sawyer go into the jungle.

As they walked they were quiet. Sawyer finally broke the silence and spoke.

"How are you and the mother of my child doin'?" he asked.

"Screw you Sawyer," Jack said.

"No," Sawyer sighed. "I'm serious. Is she ok?"

"Aside from what happened today I think she's just trying to get used to being a mom. She's not very sure of herself."

As Jack and Sawyer approached othersville they both saw Ben sitting on the bench holding a bundle of something...they both knew it was Hailey. Sawyer started toward Ben.

"Stop," Jack said grabbing his arm.

"No," Sawyer protested. "That is my daughter."

"I know," Jack nodded. "I know it is, but keep your cool for a minute. Guess what?"

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"You just admitted that she's your daughter," he told Sawyer.

"Stop playing games, and let me go get her back," Sawyer stated.

"No," Jack whispered. "Just wait."

Sawyer sighed, but waited. After a couple minutes they both walked over to Ben at the same time. Sawyer took the baby away from Ben and they both began to walk back to the beach. When they came upon the beach they both saw the huge boat and people running toward it. Kate saw them step on to the beach and ran toward them.

"Oh my baby!" she exclaimed.

"Good to see you too Freckles," Sawyer smirked.

"Is she ok?" she asked. She took the baby from Sawyer and held her close.

"Yeah, she's ok," Jack nodded. "Her dad took good care of her."

She leaned up and kissed Jack. She handed Jack the baby and wrapped her arms around Sawyer tightly.

"You got her back," she whispered.

"'course I did," he answered. ""I couldn't let those bastards take your baby."

"My baby?" she asked.

"I swear Kate, he called her 'his' while we were out there," Jack told her.

"Thank you Sawyer," she whispered and hugged him again.

"It's ok," he whispered. "I did it for you and Hailey."

"You've never called her Hailey before," Kate smiled.

"Well that's her name ain't it?" he asked. Kate nodded and took the baby back from Jack.

The three of them walked up to the boat. Sawyer climbed on first and took the baby from Kate. Kate and Jack climbed up and Sawyer handed Hailey back to Kate.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Kate asked.

"Nah," he shook his head. He kissed Kate on the cheek quickly and walked over to where Hurley was sitting by himself.

Kate sighed and sat down next to Jack. She held the baby in one arm and the other she held out her hand for Jack to take.

"It's gonna be ok Kate," Jack said. "We're going home now."

"I know," she nodded. "I'm just afraid that Hailey isn't going to know Sawyer."

"She's going to be loved so much Kate, and I know that you want Sawyer to be in her life, but it's going to be fine," Jack replied. "We'll be ok."

"You're right," she whispered. "All that matters is that we love her, and if Sawyer's not in her life, at least she has us."

**A/N: R & R if you've got a few seconds! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Skate_**

Sawyer watched while Kate walked toward him. She was still wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She was holding Hailey. Jack was sitting in a chair in the front row. Next to him sat Sun, Jin, Sayid, Hurley, Claire, Aaron, Desmond and Juliet. Kate handed Jack the baby and he kissed her on the cheek.

Kate looked at Sawyer and took his hands in hers.

"Is everyone here?" the judge asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Kate nodded. Sawyer and Kate got married in a small court house the day that they landed on dry ground. They only expected Jack to be there, but he told everyone about it and they all wanted to be there too.

_One Month Later_

Kate was standing in the kitchen making macaroni and cheese. Hailey was in a baby seat on the floor. She was cooing as Kate kept looking back down at her. She looked up and saw Sawyer walking through the front door.

"Hey," she said. She walked over to where he was coming through the door. She gave him a short kiss on the lips.

"Hey," he said sadly.

"Don't tell me that you didn't get the job again?" she sighed. He didn't say anything, and Kate wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok. We're gonna be just fine. You'll find a job I promise."

"I got it," he said into her ear.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed smacking his chest. He pulled her into a deep kiss and they both heard the baby crying.

"How are we ever going to have time to make out when she won't shut up?" Sawyer groaned.

"She just misses her daddy," Kate replied.

"Well we live in a 1 bedroom apartment Freckles," he said. "We haven't had sex since before she was born."

"Well the doctor told me that I had to wait for 4 to 6 weeks anyway," she told him.

"Yeah and from what I remember Hailey is about 5 and a half weeks old," he replied.

"Don't worry, eventually we will be able to do whatever you want," she smiled. "Especially since you have this new job. Maybe we can get a 2 bedroom apartment."

"So didn't you have a check-up today anyway?" he asked. "Both of you?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Hailey is fine. She's normal and healthy. As for me, the doctor gave me the go ahead."

"Let's eat," he stated with a large smile. "What's for dinner?"

"I'll give you a hint," she started, she was smiling too. "It's your favorite, and my specialty."

"Boxed Macaroni," he responded.

"Yep," she laughed. "I promise when we start getting more money I'll start making better food."

Sawyer picked up Hailey, still in the baby seat. They both went into the dining area and Sawyer put Hailey in the chair next to him.

"Did she eat?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I fed her earlier."

After dinner Kate and Sawyer were sitting on the couch and he was stroking her hair.

"Everything is going to get better Freckles," he told her. "I promise you."

"I know," she nodded. "I'm glad that you care enough to get a job and to help our family. You're not going to be conning people out of their fortunes are you?"

"No," he chuckled. "I could never do that to you and Hailey. You two are the best things in my life. I wouldn't ever bring you guys into that."

She smiled at him and kissed him.

"I think Hailey's sleeping," Kate whispered. Sawyer chuckled and kissed her again. He laid her down on the couch and laid on top of her. She laughed too and they continued to kiss each other. They both heard Hailey crying. Kate let out a small chuckle, and Sawyer groaned loudly. He stood up quickly.

"Don't move," he whispered. Kate smiled and stayed where she was. She could hear Sawyer in the bedroom with Hailey.

"Go back to sleep ok?" he asked. "Please just give your mama and me half an hour. Please."

She heard Hailey cooing and she stopped crying. She then heard silence followed by Sawyer coming back out to where she was sitting proped up on her elbows on the couch.

"We negotiated," he replied. "She's gonna give us 30 minutes."

Kate chuckled, and Sawyer climbed back on top of her. She kissed him and he started to take her shirt off.

"Stop," she whispered.

"I told ya Freckles, we only got 30 minutes," he said.

"Ok," she nodded. "Proceed."

It was as if Sawyer and Hailey really did make a deal for her to be quiet for 30 minutes. Sawyer and Kate were laying on the couch cuddling, and they could both hear her crying. Sawyer shook his head and chuckled.

"You did say that she was gonna give us 30 minutes," Kate laughed. She wrapped the blanket around herself and went into the bedroom. She came back holding the baby and sat down next to Sawyer.

"What a way to ruin the moment Hailey," Sawyer said.

"Don't blame her," Kate sighed. "It's not her fault."

"Oh really?" he asked. "Then tell me why you got up from our cuddling to get a crying baby."

"Well when you have unprotected sex on an island which makes the men produce 5 times more sperm than normal men, that's what you get. I'm surprised that I only had one."

"Well I guess next time we'll think twice won't we?" he asked quietly. He kissed her and didn't let her go.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed. Hailey started to fuss and they both looked down at her.

"What's the matter with her?" Sawyer asked.

"I dunno," she answered. "She's probably just tired."

"Ok," he nodded. "Well I'm not tired so what do you say we go put her down in her crib and you and I can fool around some more? I mean come on Kate, sometimes you just gotta let her cry."

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "But if she doesn't stop crying within 10 minutes then I have to go get her. I can't stand to hear her cry."

"I know," he nodded. "I don't like hearing her cry either."

Kate went and put Hailey down. She and Sawyer stayed up talking, and kissing. Mostly kissing, and mostly Sawyer's idea. The baby didn't cry the rest of the night and they were both able to sleep the entire night through. Sawyer got a job at a car dealership. His boss told him that he would pay for him to take some business classes so that he could get a degree. Their family was going to be alright for the moment.

* * *

_**Jate**_-**Ok...so even though it's Jate...it's kinda anti Jack lol. Sorry I just write that a lot better than lovey dovey Jate...cuz lovey dovey Jate isn't as fun as grr I hate Jack jate..lol. So sorry if this angers anyone or saddens anyone...but what can I say in my opinion SKATE will always be Fate!**

As they stepped off the boat on the mainland Kate watched as Sawyer walked quickly past everyone else. He didn't even look back. Kate sighed deeply and choked back tears.

"Jack can you hold Hailey for a minute?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer Kate gave Jack the baby and practically ran to catch up with Sawyer.

"Sawyer!" she yelled. "Wait!"

"What Kate?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," he replied. "We're back home so I'm going."

"Were you even going to say goodbye?" she asked.

"You know me Freckles," he started. "I'm not too good with goodbyes."

"Me neither," she sniffled. "But I thought you'd at least want to hug and kiss your daughter before you disappeared from her life."

"I can't," he answered. "I can't do it Kate."

He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, and then he pulled away before it got too passionate. He walked away from her leaving her standing alone. Jack came up behind her.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and wiped the fresh tears off her cheeks.

_One Month Later_

Kate was standing in a rather large kitchen preparing a meal which she had never heard of. She had found the recipe in some of Jack's old things and decided to make it for him as a surprise. Hailey was sitting in a fancy baby seat with all kinds of toys attached to it. Since Hailey was only a little over a month old she didn't think she needed something so fancy but Jack insisted on buying it. He was working at the hospital again. He was doing what he loved. Kate was a rich girl. Something she never expected to be. She looked down at Hailey as she made a soft cooing sound.

"I'm home!" a voice called through the house. She stayed where she was concentrating on every ingrediant that she put into the pan.

"Where are you guys?" Jack asked.

"In the kitchen," she yelled back.

"Hey," he said coming up behind her and giving her a kiss. "How are my girls?"

The way Jack said 'my girls', made Kate smile and cringe at the same time. She loved Jack, she really did. Everything that he had done for her was amazing and she would never be able to repay him. He loved her and showed her how much he loved her...mostly through fancy expensive gifts, but she knew that Jack loved her without giving her fancy gifts too. He helped her a lot with Hailey and did as he promised...he treated her like she was his own daughter. It's not that she wanted to be with Sawyer, but she most certainly didn't want Sawyer out of her life. She wanted Hailey to know her real daddy. She talked about Sawyer a lot, mostly when Jack was at work, but sometimes when he was home too.

"Dinner almost ready?" Jack asked. "I'm starved."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I made this chicken dish...a recipe that I found in that box in the closet."

"Were you snooping?" he asked.

"No," she scoffed. "I just noticed the box and I opened it to see what was inside. I found this recipe in the box. Is that a problem?"

"No," he answered. "I just wondered where you found it."

"Well this is my house too you know?" she said. "I know we're not married yet or anything, but I've been living here since we got back and I do have this rather large diamond ring on my finger telling me that I'm going to _eventually _be your wife."

"What do you mean by eventually?" he asked.

"I just mean I thought we'd be married now," she sighed. "I already told you that I don't need some big fancy wedding. All I need is you and the marriage certificate. Why can't we just go down to the court house and do a quick wedding?"

"Because Kate, I want you to have the wedding of your dreams," he replied.

"Well I had the wedding of my dreams, and that didn't end up too great," she mumbled.

"What?" he asked. Kate had said it softly enough where Jack didn't really hear what she said.

"Nothing," she answered. "Dinner's almost ready, can you do me a favor and set the table?"

Hailey began to cry and Jack laughed.

"Well I would love to, but I think someone needs to be changed," he said. He bent down and picked Hailey up.

"Give her to me and set the table," she sighed.

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she responded. "I just changed her."

Kate held the baby in her arms and continued to stir counter clockwise, like the instructions on the recipe said.

"Do you want to eat in the kitchen nook or the dining room?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she answered.

"Well I think we'll go with the kitchen nook because the dining room table is covered in stuff."

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "I forgot, I was just looking at some old pictures."

After dinner Kate did the dishes and Jack went into the den to do some work on the computer. When she finished the dishes she took Hailey and the baby seat into the dining room and sat down. She picked up a letter that looked like it had been opened and reopened several times.

_Dear Freckles (and Hailey),  
I'm sorry I can't be there for you. Kate, I found your address in the phone book, I hope you're not mad I'm sending this but I just had to do something. I know that Jack is probably the perfect father for our daughter. I know that this is totally stupid, but I just wanted her to know that it wasn't because of her that I left. I left because I couldn't watch you and Jack make the perfect family, with me on the sidelines. I know that, that is what would have happened, so don't try to tell me otherwise. I love you forever my Freckles. I hope you know that._

_Love,  
James Ford_

Kate sighed and looked at the other pieces of paper on the table. They were all internet newspaper clipings which mentioned Sawyer or James Ford. There were even a couple of pictures which made Kate happy that she could show Hailey a picture of Sawyer at some point. She cleared off the table and put the letter in her pocket.

Kate went upstairs and put Hailey in her crib. She looked around the room like she always did. It was definitely a girls room. It was very pink. Kate hated pink. It was such a girly color. When she told Jack that he reminded her that Hailey was a girl, and that most girls like pink. She didn't really care that the room was pink. It was just a room. But she refused to dress Hailey in pink frilly outfits. Hailey's dresser had a ton of pink outfits in it, but Kate never used them.

"Kate?" Jack asked coming up the stairs.

"I'm in here," she answered.

"Didn't you and Hailey have doctors appointments today?" Jack asked. She nodded and looked at him.

"Everything's good," she replied. "With both of us."

"I love you," he said kissing her.

"I love you too," she stated. She really did love him. She just wanted Sawyer to be back in her life too.

Jack and Kate went into their room. It was just as uncharacteristic of Kate as the rest of the house. She let Jack hire a decorator. The decorator did have really good ideas, but by the time the entire house was decorated it didn't look like Kate or Jack lived there. There weren't any pictures on the wall or anything that indicated a real family lived there. There was one picture on Kate's end table that was of her, Jack and Hailey. Kate picked it up and sat on the bed. Looking down at it she sighed heavily.

"You miss him don't you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I just wish that he would have stayed. At least for her. I mean I know that it was hard for him, and I know he didn't want it, but-"

"I'm sorry Kate," he whispered. "I really am."

"I know," she answered.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and she turned toward him and rested her head against his chest.

**A/N: I would love some reviews! SO please R & R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Skate_**

_1 year later_

Sawyer and Kate were getting ready to move. After he got the job they moved into a 2 bedroom apartment, but now they were going to be moving into a house. It was a small house with 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Jack was babysitting Hailey because since Hailey learned to crawl and was beginning to learn to walk it was very difficult for Kate to pack boxes without Hailey trying to help. She thought she was helping, but she really wasn't. Kate looked at her watch. Sawyer was going to be home in 15 minutes and Jack should be there any second. She heard a knock on the door and quickly stood up to answer it.

"Hey!" Kate exclaimed. Hailey was in Jack's arms crying. "What happened?"

"Mama," Hailey cried.

"When did she learn how to say mama?" Kate gasped, forgetting all about Hailey crying. Hailey reached her arms out and Kate took her. Hailey stopped crying when she was in Kate's arms.

"She learned today. I taught her 2 words actually," he replied. "Hailey. Tell mommy what I taught you. What word?"

"Dack!" she exclaimed. Kate chuckled and nodded.

"Very good," Kate said, still laughing.

"So how's the packing going?" he asked.

"Good," she nodded. "I guess. It's just really hecktic. Sawyer's coming home soon and he's going to pack whether he wants to or not. He really hasn't been helping with the packing. I don't get it. I just want him to be as excited about moving as I am."

"So I guess I'll get going," he said.

"No you don't have to," she shook her head. "I'm making my specialty for dinner."

"Boxed macaroni?" Jack asked.

"You know it," she laughed. "Only it's not boxed...it's homeade."

"I thought Sawyer liked the boxed stuff better," he replied.

"Well yeah, he does," she nodded. "But I like the homeade stuff. I'm making Sawyer the nasty boxed crap, but you, and I can have the real stuff."

"What about Hailey?" he asked.

"Hmm, she doesn't eat much solid food yet, but maybe I'll try to give her some today," she said. "She likes pretty much any baby food you could eat. It's kind of amazing that she eats almost anything. But anyway why don't you stay. Stay for dinner."

"Ok," he nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nah," she replied. "I got everything under control."

"Dada," Hailey said. Kate looked at Jack and grinned.

"Dada is at work," Kate said calmly.

"Does she still think that you're dada?" Jack asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I think dada is just a lot easier for her to say that mama."

Sawyer came home 30 minutes late. Kate complained that he wouldn't get a cell phone, but Sawyer insisted that he didn't want to conform. When he walked through the door she stood up and started to the door. She opened her mouth to talk.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she chuckled. "I was just going to say, how was your day?"

"I got stuck in traffic," he told her ignoring the question. "I'm sorry that I won't get a cell phone, and I still won't, but it was traffic."

"It's ok," she repeated. "Dinner's gonna be ready in 5 minutes."

Jack stayed for a few hours and helped Kate and Sawyer pack. He was trying to lift a particular heavy box and he dropped it.

"Jeez," Sawyer said. "Need some help doc?"

Jack chuckled and nodded, and both of them lifted the box onto the table.

"I'll see you guys later," Jack said as he waved. "I gotta go catch my train."

"Oh that's right, you've got that doctor's conference thing," Kate stated. "Have fun."

"Oh yeah, should be a blast," he replied sarcastically. After he left Sawyer sighed and sat down next to Kate.

"Freckles I have to tell you something," he started.

"W-what?" she asked.

"You're not gonna like it," he said. "You're gonna be pissed. But I have to get this out so try not to say anything."

"Ok," she said shakily.

"Before you think the worst, I'm not cheating on you," he told her. "Or at least I'm not cheating on you in the literal sense."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, this time with a small sob.

"I owe some money," he began. "I owe a lot of money."

"W-what-" she started.

"Please, just let me finish," he said. "Remember when I told you about Hibbs? Well I owe him $100,000. I'm so sorry Freckles. We can't move. I know that we were supposed to move in a week, but now we can't. We have to sell the house back so I can pay him. I'm so sorry."

"It's gonna be ok," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you James. We're gonna get through this together. Now before I get mad why the hell do you owe him money?"

"I-" he started. "When I was trying to get a job I sort of-he contacted me first, and I thought about-I thought about doing what he wanted me to."

"James!" she exclaimed.

"I know," he nodded. "I'm sorry. I just-I wanted to get money for you and Hailey."

"Me and Hailey don't need money," she interrupted.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "I just need to-I needed to help our family financially. And I didn't do it. Well he got pissed and said I still owed him the money."

"Is he gonna try to hurt us?" she asked. "I mean, I'm sorry for being a little paranoid, but we do have a 1 year old. I want to make sure he's not gonna come here and try to kill us."

"He won't," Sawyer whispered. "He doesn't know where I live, only where I work."

"God," she said. "He knows where you work Sawyer, he's gonna figure out where you live too."

"I know," he nodded. "But I have a week to get him the money. We'll be ok."

"Should we run?" she asked. "Should we go somewhere and hide?"

"No," he shook his head. "I don't want to do that to you or Hailey. I can't just take you guys away from your life here."

"Sawyer I don't care," she started. "If this is going to save our lives, and we have to run I'll go with you anywhere."

"Thanks Freckles," he chuckled. "But it'll be fine. I'll get him the money."

"Sawyer how?" she asked. "We're doing ok now, but if we lose $100,000?" she asked.

"That's why I sold back the house," he mumbled.

"It's already been sold back?" she asked.

"Don't get mad," he began again. She chuckled and crossed her arms.

"How long have you known about this?" she asked.

"3 months," he told her. "I bought the house so that I could sell it back for more money."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, hurt by him not telling her.

"Because I didn't know how to," he replied. "I didn't know what to do."

"James, a marriage is helping each other," she said. "We have to be in this together. And we have to tell each other everything."

"You're telling me that you don't have any secrets?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "None. I've never kept anything from you."

"Well I'm sorry," he responded. "I don't know what else to say. I know that what I did was wrong, but I was only trying to protect you from being hurt. Plus I was afraid that you'd freak out and just want to leave."

"Sawyer, if you would have said that we had to buy a house to make a profit or whatever I would have been behind you," she told him.

"Yeah, you say that now," he mumbled. "But that's only because you know now. Be honest when yourself and me...you would have been just as pissed 3 months ago to know."

"Maybe you're right," she sighed. "I just hate that you made me believe that we were going to move...but now I get it. It's why you haven't been packing. It's why you've been making me pack all our stuff."

"If it makes you feel better I did tell Hailey," he stated.

"A little I guess," she chuckled.

"I love you Freckles," he said. "I'm sorry that I lied to you. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"I know," she nodded. "I know you were only trying to protect me."

"Good," he said.

That night Kate was sleeping soundly. Sawyer was watching her sleep and then leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"Sawyer," she mumbled. "I'm sleeping."

"Not any more," he whispered. He kissed her again and this time she kissed back. He rolled over on top of her and pinned her arms above her head. She giggled and kissed him. He carefully and gently took her top over her head. They slowly got out of the rest of their clothes and took care to kiss each other.

Kate laid next to Sawyer with her head resting on his chest.

"I'm glad you woke me up," she whispered.

"Me too," he replied. "I'm still sorry Kate."

"Is that why you woke me up?" she asked. "To apologize, in your own 'special' way?"

"Not completely," he stated. "I just couldn't hold back. You looked so hot sleeping there."

"Thanks, I guess," she said.

"Oh it's most definitely is a compliment," he responded. "Goodnight Freckles."

"Goodnight James," she whispered.

* * *

**_Jate_-This chapter for Jate is actually very Skatey, but don't worry, the next chapter I'm going to try and do Jate fluff...it's gonna be a challenge for me, but I'm gonna try.**

_1 year later_

Kate was standing in front of Hailey. Hailey was stepping tentatively towards Kate.

"Good girl!" Kate gasped. Hailey giggled as Kate hugged Hailey tightly. Kate looked around the house. She had completely redecorated the house. It now looked like a family lived there. Kate continued to remind Hailey about Sawyer. She hadn't heard from Sawyer since he wrote her the letter. She and Jack got married and were for the most happy.

A sharp continuous knock on the door startled both Kate and Hailey. Hailey began to cry.

"Oh sweetie it's ok," she whispered. "It's just the door."

She picked up Hailey and went to the door. Whoever was on the other side of it was still knocking.

"I'm coming!" Kate called. "Jeez."

She opened the door and before she knew what was happening someone pushed their way in and closed the door behind them. It was Sawyer. Without saying anything he went to the window and looked out of it. Then he turned back to an awestruck Kate.

"Hiya Freckles," he said.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"He found me," he breathed. "He's gonna kill me."

"Woah slow down, who found you Sawyer?" she asked. "What are you doing here? What are you talking about?"

"I owe a guy a lot of money Kate," he whispered. "I had no where else to go."

"Sawyer," she began. "I have-"

"A life with Jack, I know," he interrupted. "I'm not trying to rock the boat for you Kate, I just had no where else to go...I didn't know what else to do."

"Ok," she nodded. "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to go into the kitchen, and we're going to have a cup of tea or coffee or something and you're going to tell me what the hell you're talking about."

"Can I ask you a favor?" he asked quietly.

"Sure," she whispered.

"Can I say hi?" he inquired, pointing to Hailey who was looking at him.

"Yeah," she was still whispering. She breathed in deep, trying to choke back the tears. She set Hailey down and pointed at Sawyer.

"Hailey, this is Sawyer," she whispered. "This is your daddy."

Sawyer bent down and shook the little girl's hand.

"Can I-?" he began, he was silently asking Kate if he could pick her up.

"Of course," Kate nodded. She wiped her cheeks off and crossed her arms. Sawyer picked Hailey up and hugged her.

"Dada," Hailey said. Kate sniffled and then chuckled as Sawyer looked dumbfounded.

"Don't take it to mean anything James," she said still chuckling. "She says it all the time."

"To Jack right?" he asked. He handed Hailey back to Kate.

"To Jack, to me, to everyone she meets practically," she told him.

"Kate," he started. "Kate, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Sawyer," she stated. "But I-why did you choose me? I mean why did you come here of all places?"

"Because I knew you'd hide me," he answered. "At least for one night."

"Come on in let me get you something to drink."

"I'll take a whiskey straight up," he replied. She let out a small chuckle. When they got into the kitchen she motioned for him to sit at the table. She put Hailey in her high chair and sat down in front of Sawyer. She put two glasses on the table and in the middle of them placed a bottle of whiskey.

"Something tells me that whatever you have to say-I'm gonna want a drink too," she said.

"A while ago," he began. "Before the island even...I met this guy...Hibbs. Well he told me to go to Austrailia and that's where the real Sawyer was supposed to be. Gave me all his information. I killed the guy and it turns out that it was just some guy that owed Hibbs money. Well when I got back here Hibbs tracked me down. He wanted me to start working for him again."

"Don't tell me," she started.

"I had nothin' else goin' for me Freckles," he mumbled. "I told him I'd do one last con to get myself some money, but then that was it...I was done. Well old Hibbsy didn't really like that plan and now I owe him $100,000."

"So you thought you'd come here and ask for money?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I have to go away for a while."

"Sawyer if you haven't noticed you've been away. You've been away for a year, 4 weeks, and 2 days."

"I know," he nodded. "And I'm sorry. I wrote you about 2 dozen letters."

"I only got one," she said.

"I know," he answered. "I never had the guts to send any of the others. Each time I almost sent you money, but then I'd chicken out and not send it at all. Plus I figured you'd probably have enough money from the doc."

"Well," she whispered. "You're right about that. We don't need your money Sawyer. But Hailey needs her daddy."

"Jack's daddy enough for now," he replied.

"Did you even remember her birthday Sawyer?" she asked. "Hailey's birthday over a month ago."

"I know," he nodded. "That was the day that I had the letter in my hand in front of the US mail box, but I couldn't do it."

"Ok," she sighed. She was breathing heavily trying not to cry, but it wasn't really working.

"What did you and Jack do for Hailey's birthday?" he asked.

"Does it really matter?" Kate inquired.

"Yeah," he replied.

"We got her a cake, and she made a mess like all one year olds do, and then we bought her presents. Nothing spectacular...just a few more toys which she already has enough of anyway."

"So, I know that you're going to have to talk to Jack about me staying here but-" he started.

"I don't have to ask Jack," she told him.

"Really?" he asked. "You don't have a marriage based on trust and honesty."

"Of course we do," she replied. "But Jack's not here. He had to go to some doctor's conference. He's not here."

"Does that happen a lot?" Sawyer asked.

"No," she smiled, knowing what he was getting at. "For the first few months back he would work a lot. But when I started to complain he started coming home earlier. He actually refuses to work on the weekends now...but this particular weekend he had to go to this stupid conference."

"So can I stay?" he asked.

"I guess," she nodded. "But if you have guys after you that are going to kill you...I'd kind of prefer it if you didn't stay for too long. I mean I have to think about Hailey and I don't want any masked gunmen coming in and killing us all."

"I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning," he said.

"Ok," she replied.

That night Kate laid in her bed. She put Sawyer in the guest room which was 2 rooms away from her own. She stared at the ceiling and jumped at the sound of the door creaking open.

"Freckles," Sawyer whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," she answered. Sawyer stood in the doorway staring at Kate.

"I was just thinking about everything," he said. "Everything that we went through...everything that we still might have to go through. I'm sorry that I left."

"I'm sorry you left too," she stated. "Sawyer I know that things wouldn't be like one big happy family, but Jack would have understood that you were going to be in our lives."

"I dunno," he mumbled. "I wouldn't want someone like me lurking around my family."

Kate sat up in exasperation.

"We are your family," she told him. "Come here."

He walked toward her and knelt next to the bed.

"Me and Hailey are your family Sawyer," she said. "Hailey doesn't know you, but it doesn't have to stay that way."

"If I'm gonna keep her safe yes it does," he replied.

"Sawyer tell me what happened," she whispered.

"I started to con a family out of their fortune...but I couldn't do it," he answered. "I couldn't go through with it, and now Hibbs is going to kill me. I didn't just come here to hide Kate. I came here to say goodbye. For good."

"Sawyer-" she began. She was cut off by his lips touching hers gently. She stared into space for a minute, and before Sawyer stood up to leave she pulled him back toward her. They frantically moved onto the bed and out of their clothes.

Kate closed her eyes tightly and opened them again. She was staring at Sawyer who was very naked laying next to her.

"What did I do?" she whispered.

"You just gave me the best possible last night on earth," he replied.

"This isn't a joke," she sat up quickly. "Sawyer, I love Jack. I don't know why I did this."

She reached over and put her shirt back on.

"Maybe because we both just needed the familiar comfort of each others arms," he told her.

"No," she sniffled. "You don't understand Sawyer."

"I understand what it's like to love someone," he told her. "I didn't come here just for sex."

Kate nodded and chuckled.

"Jack's sterile," Kate whispered

"What?" Sawyer asked. "Freckles what does that have to do with anything."

"Nothing," she shook her head. "But as much as I love him...I'm never going to be able to give him a son or daughter."

"Well that ain't your fault," he told her.

"I know," she nodded. "But Sawyer...I don't know why-I think you should leave."

"Leave?" he asked.

"Yes," she responded. "You have to go. You have to go now."

Sawyer left the room. Kate could tell that he was hurt, but she couldn't go after him. Not now. Not after everything she just did. She got out of bed quickly and got into the shower. She had to wash him off of her. This wasn't right.

The next morning Kate went out the front door to pick up the newspaper. Sawyer was laying on the porch. At first Kate thought that he had just slept there. And then she noticed his appearance. Someone had beat the crap out of him.

"Sawyer," she started. "Sawyer can you hear me!"

"Yeah I can hear you," he groaned. "You're yelling."

"Come on," she whispered. She helped him to his feet and they walked/limped into the kitchen. Kate got a washcloth and put it under the faucet. She filled it with ice and placed it somewhat roughly on Sawyer's eye.

"Ow, jeez," he whispered. "Easy."

She let go of the washcloth and let Sawyer hold it instead. He had a black eye, a bloody lip, and it looked like his nose was broken.

"You have to go to the hospital," she told him.

"No I don't," he replied. "If I go to the hospital I'm going to be dead for sure. They'll find me."

"Well I hate to be a total downer but I think that they already found you," she stated the obvious.

"I'm not sorry," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not sorry about last night," he repeated. "I'm not sorry about coming here."

"I don't know what to say," she responded quietly.

"How about, 'I'm not sorry either'," he began. "Come with me Kate."

"Come with you where?" she asked. "Into hiding. Come with you to run away from Hobbs or whatever his name is? I can't do that. I'm not going to do that to Jack or to Hailey. I'm happy here Sawyer. As much as I missed you Sawyer and as much as I want you in Hailey's life...I can't have you around us if it's going to put us in danger."

"I know," he nodded. "I don't want to put you in danger Kate. But I'm still not sorry that I saw you last night and that I was able to be with you."

She took a deep breath. Part of her was sorry and the other part, the part that would always have feelings for Sawyer wasn't sorry.

"But you are," he whispered, taking the silence to mean that she regreted it.

"Sawyer it's not like that," she said. "I'm married to Jack and I just cheated on him. I don't really feel all that great about it."

"You cheated on him with the father of your child," Sawyer stated.

"I know," she replied. "That's what makes it that much worse. Jack has been so great. He hasn't shown his jealousy of you and he's just been-I don't know. Jack loves me Sawyer. And I just did the unforgiveable."

"But if you could cheat on him with anyone it would be me right?" he asked.

"Aparently it already was Sawyer," she whispered. "How am I ever going to forgive myself?"

"Are you gonna tell him?" he asked.

"I dunno," she shook her head. "I feel like I should, but at the same time, I'm afraid that he won't forgive me."

"I'm going to get going," he mumbled. He stood up and went down the hallway.

"Why did you come back here?" she questioned, following him down the hall. "After your men beat the crap out of you, why did you come here?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I wanted to feel safe I guess."

"And you felt safe sleeping on my front porch?" she asked.

"Kinda I guess," he replied. "Goodbye Freckles."

He kissed her on the cheek and walked out the front door. Kate stood there for a minute and rubbed her forehead. Then she heard Hailey crying and walked back into the kitchen.

**A/N: For those of you who are Jaters and reading the Jate part, I'm sorry. LOL. But don't worry she's still going to stay with Jack. I don't want to change the into a Skate...I'm really going to try to make the next chapter more fluffy. This story is mainly to tell my take on things and how I think that Sawyer needs Kate in his life to stay good...that's why his life without her is screwed up. I know it's cliche and kinda lameish, but in my opinion he really does need her in his life and without her he would probably go back to being the old Sawyer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Skate_**

Kate was sitting on the floor unpacking a couple of the boxes. Hailey crawled over to Kate and sat on her lap.

"Hi honey," Kate sighed. She was crying softly. She knew that she had to stay where she was. She knew that they didn't have the money to move out. Sawyer was at work and he was supposed to come home early. She looked at the clock on the wall and he was late, as usual. She wished that he would buy a damn cell phone, but he still thought it would be a waste of money. She heard a knock at the door and stood up to answer the door.

"Kate," Jack started. He was holding Sawyer up.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "What happened?"

She helped Jack bring Sawyer into the house. She kicked boxes aside to get him to the couch. His face was pretty beat up. Kate sat down next to him and Jack went into the kitchen to get him some ice.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Hibbs's men," he groaned.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"They beat the crap outta me to remind me that I have a debt to pay," he replied. "I'm gonna move into a hotel for the next week. Or until I can get all the money together."

"It was quite a welcome home party," Jack half chuckled. "I was actually driving past the car dealership and he flagged me down."

"Jack, thanks for bringing him home," she said. "Sawyer, I have a small question...what the hell do you mean that you're moving into a hotel? Can't you just stay here? Or is Hibbs really that dangerous?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Kate I don't want him coming anywhere near you. He's gonna come after me before he goes after you and Hailey. Stay here with Hailey. I'm gonna stay away from you until I can get him out of our lives."

"W-well when are you going?" she inquired.

"Now," he replied standing up.

"No," she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back on the couch. He hugged her for a minute, and then stood up.

"I have to go," he whispered. "But I promise that I'll be back. I'm going to come back to you, I just have to think more about keeping you and Hailey safe."

"Let us come with you," she said.

"No," he shook his head. "I can't let you come with me Kate. I have to protect you. I have to protect you and Hailey."

"But what if you can't protect yourself?" she asked quietly.

"Well," he began. "I'm gonna try, but at least I'll know that you and Hailey will be ok."

"We won't be ok without you Sawyer," she sniffled.

"Yeah you will," he answered. "Jack is going to be here for you and besides I'm coming back Freckles. I promise you that I'm coming home."

"Ok," she nodded. She kissed his lips gently, and he winced in pain. He stood up and picked up Hailey who began to cry.

"Hailey it's ok," he told her. "It's your daddy."

She continued to cry and reached her arms for Kate. Kate gave Sawyer a weak smile and took Hailey from him.

"It's ok," she whispered. "Daddy's going away for a while, but he's gonna come back."

"I'll take care of him Kate," Jack assured her. She raised her eyebrows and gave him a small smile. "Alright, you know what I meant. I'm gonna take him down to the hotel."

Both men started to leave, and were half way out the door. Kate set Hailey down and ran to the door. She pulled Sawyer back into the apartment and hugged him tightly.

"Easy Freckles," he chuckled. "I'm an injured man."

"I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice," she sobbed.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't say goodbye to you when you almost died the first time, so I'm saying goodbye to you now."

"This isn't goodbye Kate," he said kissing her nose.

"I know," she answered. "But I wanted to at least tell you that I love you before you go and get yourself killed."

"I love you too," he told her. "It's gonna be ok. Everything will be ok."

"'bye," she whispered as Sawyer turned back toward the door.

"I'll be back," he stated.

After they left Kate sat down on the floor and began to sob. She cried harder than she had in a long time. She looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath. Hailey was watching her curiously. Kate forced herself to calm down and reached over to put Hailey on her lap. Sawyer had been gone for about an hour when there was another knock at the door. Kate stood up still holding Hailey and opened the door. It was Jack.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No," she answered honestly. "I'll be ok I guess, but I'm just-it just sucks you know?"

"Yeah, I know," he nodded. "Sawyer wanted me to give this to you. He said you'd know what it meant."

Jack handed Kate the Phil Collins tape that Sawyer had given to her back on the island. Kate couldn't help but smile. She took another deep breath and tapped the tape in her hand.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" he asked. "I mean I know that you don't have a guest room or anything, but I'd be happy to sleep on the couch if you need me to stay."

"I'm ok," she replied. "I'll be alright."

"Ok, but I'm coming by first thing in the morning to take you guys to breakfast," he stated. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Jack, thanks," she whispered.

"Goodnight Kate," he said. "Goodnight Hailey."

"Dack!" Hailey exclaimed. He chuckled and hugged them both.

* * *

**_Jate_-OK so I really really tried to make it more Jate and fluffy.**

When Jack came home Kate wanted at least the first night to be ok. She didn't tell him about Sawyer, only because he came home with a bouquet of flowers. He could tell that something was bothering her, so the next night he promised himself that he would ask her about it.

She was sitting on the bed, and Jack came into the room. He was eyeing her and she giggled softly.

"What's going on Kate?" he asked.

"What?" she half scoffed.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I'm sorry that I just blurted it out, but it's been bothering me since I came home yesterday."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You've been acting like something is wrong," he told her. "Like something might have happened while I was gone."

"Jack I-" she began.

"And please don't lie," he whispered. "I mean I trust you and everything, but I think I'll know if you're lying."

"Sawyer came here," she told him. "He came here Friday night."

"And something happened didn't it?" he asked.

"Sawyer got into some trouble," she replied. "Really not a huge surprise, but he owes some guy a ton of money and he came here to say goodbye...for good."

"Did you sleep with him?" he inquired, seeing the look on her face.

"Jack-" she whispered.

"Ok," he chuckled. "Um-I have to go. I can't stay here tonight."

"Jack wait," she said grabbing his arm. "I need to explain."

"There is nothing to explain Kate," he answered. "You slept with the guy. You cheated on me...and don't try to feed me any lines about how you loved him and he's the father of your baby girl and whatnot. And oh I really hope that you get pregnant again because that would just be the icing on top of the cake Kate."

"You know I'm taking birth control Jack," she whispered.

"Really not the point right now," he replied. "I have to go now."

"Please don't," she said. "Please. Let me just-"

"Huh, let me guess," he chuckled. "Sawyer came here and he told you some sob story about how he owes a ton of money to people and he needed a place to stay for the night. One thing led to another and you couldn't keep your hands off of each other."

"Jack it wasn't like that," she answered. "He came into our room and he-he kissed me goodbye Jack."

"I guess that's not all he did," he stated.

"I know," she nodded. "I'm so sorry Jack. I never meant to hurt you and I didn't even mean to do it. I regret every minute of it."

"Well I'm glad you didn't lie, up until now," he responded. "You don't believe in regrets Kate."

"Yes I do," she said. "I regret it so much. I just want us to be ok."

"Well right now I'm not ok," he answered. "Unfortunately I don't forgive you right now. I'm leaving."

Kate stayed where she was sitting up in bed. She heard Jack go down the stairs and shut the front door.

* * *

Over the next 2 months Kate continued to apologize to Jack. He didn't move out, but he continued to shut Kate out. He continued to tell her that he loved her, but he just stopped trusting her. She didn't know what else to tell him other than the fact that she loved him. One day Kate got a babysitter and went for a walk. She walked all the way to the hospital, it was only 10 miles. She was half way there when it began to pour down rain. When she arrived at the hospital Jack was standing outside. She didn't know that Jack would be standing there, but she was glad he was. He watched as Kate walked toward him. 

"I don't want to fight," he told her.

"I do," she said. "I want to fight for us."

She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. He kissed her back and she pulled them back into the rain.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm kissing my husband in the rain," she stated.

"I do have to go back to work after this you know?" he chuckled. "I can't go in there with my clothes completely soaked through."

"What are they going to do?" she asked. "Fire you for inappropriate clothing?"

She kissed him again and he continued to let her.

"Please tell me that we can just get us back Jack," she said. "Please, forgive me." He kissed her again and nodded.

"I have a secret," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"I can have kids," he replied.

"What?" she questioned unbelieving.

"I found out a couple days ago," he told her. "I've been angry at you so I haven't told you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she shook her head. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too," he answered.

That night Kate was playing a game of peek-a-boo with Hailey. Hailey was giggling and pulling Kate's hands away from her face. Kate heard the door into the garage open and she picked up Hailey. She walked with her into the kitchen and put her down. Then she saw Jack and ran over to him. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Forgiving me?" she questioned hopefully.

"I've been pissed for long enough I guess," he whispered. "Kate I'm always going to love you. It's going to be hard to forgive and forget. In fact I know that I never will forget...but I can always forgive you."

"Thank god," she whispered. He pulled her into a kiss. They both heard Hailey whining in the other room. Kate chuckled and walked back into the kitchen. Hailey was whining, but when she saw Kate and Jack she started to smile and giggle.

"Well I guess she learned how to get our attention," Jack chuckled. Kate turned back toward Jack, and smiled at him widely.

"So can we just get us back?" she asked.

"Kate, we were never not us," he told her. "We'll always be us."

**A/N: OK so I really really tried to do fluffy Jate...haha. It was a tough thing for me as I have major problems with Jate, but I sorta brought it on myself in doing this fic so I hope that it was ok and not too OOC. I know this chapter was a little short, but I'm only gonna do 2 more chapters, so the last two will probably be longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Skate_**

The next day Kate was driving home from the store. Hailey was in the back seat talking to herself. Kate drove past the car dealership where Sawyer worked. She turned into it and parked the car. She took Hailey out of her car seat and walked into the building.

"Oh hey Kate!" the girl at the front desk said. "Sawyer's not here...that is who you're here to see right?"

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "What do you mean he's not here?"

"He never came in. There wasn't a call or anything," she replied. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know," Kate whispered. She quickly left and decided that she would drive to Sawyer's hotel, to make sure that he was ok. When she pulled into the hotel she didn't see his car at first. Her heart began to pound in her chest. She spotted his car and took a deep breath. She out of the car again, and went to pick up Hailey.

"No!" Hailey whined.

"Honey we're going to see daddy," Kate soothed.

"No!" Hailey whined again. "Home."

"I know you want to go home baby," Kate said. "But first we're just gonna check on daddy."

Kate walked into the hotel and down the corridor. She came to Sawyer's door and knocked. There was no answer. She continued to knock, and there was still no answer. Her hands began to shake and she reached into her purse to get her cell phone out. She dialed Sawyer's hotel number. She could hear it ringing on the other side of the door.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Yes, I'm calling for Sawyer," Kate cleared her throat. She definitely wasn't expecting a woman to answer the voice.

"Baby!" the woman called. "There's somebody on the phone for you."

Kate swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Hello?" Sawyer answered.

"How dare you," Kate breathed. "You're such a coward! If you wanted to leave me why didn't you just say so!"

Kate hung up the phone and walked from the hallway. She sniffled and put Hailey into the car.

"No dada?" Hailey asked. Kate didn't answer her but got into the car and drove home. When she came into the apartment she put Hailey down and kept breathing in deeply.

"Mama?" Hailey asked.

"What?" Kate snapped. Hailey started to cry loudly. Kate sighed and picked her up. Hailey fought against her for about 30 seconds before she forgot all about why she was crying and hugged Kate back.

Jack was coming over later that day to give Kate an update on Sawyer. Kate waited until there was a knock on the door. Jack came in with a pizza box.

"I brought you some pizza," Jack said happily.

"Were you helping him?" she asked. "Were you in on it?"

"In on what?" Jack questioned, putting the box down and taking a slice of pizza for himself.

"Did you know that Sawyer is cheating on me?" Kate asked.

"Kate there's no way that Sawyer's cheating on you," he replied. "I mean come on, this is Sawyer we're talking about. No way."

"Exactly, this is Sawyer," she said. "It's classic Sawyer."

"He would never cheat on you Kate," Jack reassured her. "He loves you."

"Well I don't care if you don't believe it, but he is. I knocked on the door to the hotel room and he didn't come to the door...so I called, and some bimbo answered the phone. She called him baby."

"Kate," he began. "There is no way in hell he's cheating on you. Let me call him."

Jack picked up the phone and called Sawyer.

"Yeah, can I talk to Sawyer?" Jack asked. "Sawyer, hey. What's going on? Why is some chick answering your phone...oh...good idea actually...yeah...ok. Ok. Yeah here. He wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him," Kate sighed.

"Kate stop being stubborn and talk to me!" she heard Sawyer yelling on the other line. Kate took the phone from Jack and sighed.

"What?" she scoffed.

"I'm not cheating on you," he began. "I'm having my calls screened. A woman answers and then calls me baby so that Hibbs doesn't figure out that you're not here. I can't take any chances."

"So you're having some chick staying with you just in case he calls?" she asked.

"Well I recorded a woman saying it," he chuckled. "Hon I couldn't ever cheat on you."

"I'm coming over to see you," she breathed.

"No," he answered. "I can't let you do that."

"Too bad," she replied. She hung up the phone and handed it back to Jack. "Can you-"

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "I'll stay here with Hailey."

"Thanks."

Kate drove quickly, but carefully back to the hotel. When she got to the door she knocked and there was no answer. She sighed and dialed the phone. The same woman's voice answered the phone and called him baby.

"Sawyer this is ridiculous," she said when he came to the phone. "Let me in."

Sawyer opened the door a crack to peek out of the door. When he saw Kate he opened it just wide enough for her to come through. She wrapped her arms around him and then jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Freckles, it's only been a day," he chuckled.

"I just missed you," she whispered. She kissed him and he walked over to the bed. He threw her on to the bed and kissed her. He then stopped and looked at her seriously

"Freckles," he started. "Please. You can't stay here."

"Why not?" she asked. "Do you have some chick hiding in the bathroom?"

"Because if anything happened to you I'd-I don't know what I'd do," he mumbled. "So please, go back home. Take care of our little girl."

"I'm staying," she told him.

They argued for a few more minutes till Sawyer gave in and let her stay.

The next morning Kate was wrapped in Sawyer's arms. There was a loud knock on the door. Sawyer and Kate both shot up. Sawyer held his finger to his lip and got out of bed. He went to the door and then came back to the bed. He didn't say anything but he quietly opened the drawer next to the bed. He pulled a gun out of the drawer. Kate gasped and Sawyer shushed her again. Before Kate could make another sound there was the sound of the door being forced open. She pulled the blanket further around herself.

"Give me the money Sawyer," a rough voice said.

"Ok," Sawyer replied. "I just have to go get it."

"I'm not an idiot Sawyer," Hibbs stated. "I'm coming in-who the hell is this?"

"It's-what was your name again sweetheart?" Sawyer asked.

"Veronica," Kate answered, playing along with his story.

"That's right. Yeah I picked her up at a bar last night."

"Do you really think I'm that much of an idiot Sawyer?" he asked. "It's pleased to meet you Katherine Ford. Where's your adorable daughter, Hailey Mary Ford, I'm sure she'd be so proud of her lying parents."

Hibbs sat down on the bed and touched Kate's face which now had tears streaming down it.

"Don't touch her!" Sawyer yelled, pointing his gun at him.

"I'd put that down James," Hibbs said. "You don't want to accidentally shoot this gorgeous woman."

Sawyer went through a drawer and pulled out a bag.

"Here," Sawyer sighed. "Here's the money. Now leave us alone for good."

Hibbs stood back up and took the money from Sawyer. He looked into the bag and then back up at Sawyer.

"You really do think I'm an idiot," Hibbs replied.

"It's all there Hibbs. Count it if you like, but I wouldn't be dumb enough to give you fake money. I can't risk my family for someone like you," he said.

Hibbs looked through the bag and began to pull out the money. He dumped the contents of the bag on the bed and began to count it. It took him about 20 minutes to count all the bills. He nodded and left the room.

Over the next week Sawyer came back home and Hibbs left them completely alone. Sawyer was greatful, but he was still nervous that he might come back. Kate kept assuring him that Hibbs probably got a new guy to do all his dirty work. They actually were left alone, and Sawyer started to save money again to buy a new house. Sawyer began to work more, but he always made sure that he got home to hang out with Kate and Hailey. Jack would come over almost once a week to hang out with them.

It had been 5 months since the incident with Hibbs. Sawyer came home from work and Kate was sitting on the couch. Hailey was no where to be seen.

"What's up?" Sawyer asked.

"Oh," she sighed. "You're home."

"Yeah...I'm home," he answered. He walked over and sat down next to her. "What's wrong? Where's Hailey?"

"Jack has her," she replied quietly.

"Kate, just tell me what happened. What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"That's-" he began and then stopped when he noticed Kate was crying. "Kate, that's amazing."

"Don't lie," she sniffed. "You barely wanted Hailey, let alone another kid."

"Freckles," he started. "I love you so much so having another kid isn't going to be a big deal at all."

"Stop it," she replied. "It is a big deal. We're living in a two bedroom apartment and we don't have any money and this is hor-"

"Kate, it's gonna be fine," he wrapped his arms around her only to have her push him away.

"Quit," she said.

"Quit what? I don't understand."

"Quit being supportive," she responded. "Please just yell, be mad, be something, but I need you to tell me how you really feel about this."

"Ok," he nodded. "Obviously we weren't planning on this, but I'm not upset about it. I mean when you had Hailey...it was scary, but we're gonna be fine, I promise."

"Promise that you're not mad," she stated quietly.

"I promise that I'm not mad," he said. "I love you."

Kate nodded and leaned against him. He put his arm around her and held her close. She calmed down and sighed deeply.

"I love you too James," she whispered. He kissed her forehead and continued to rub her back and hug her.

**_Jate_**

Kate and Jack got back to the way they were. Things were obviously not exactly the same, but Kate thought that they were even closer than before. She hadn't heard from Sawyer in almost 3 months. Normally it would have bothered her, but for some reason it wasn't bothering her at all. She would stay home all day with Hailey and Jack would go to the hospital to work. One day she was waiting for him to get home and he was late. The phone rang and she ran to pick it up.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Yeah Kate it's me," he said quietly.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Kate I'm at the hospital. You need to come here imediately," he told her.

"What? Why?" she questioned.

"Sawyer's been-" he began. "Sawyer's here, you need to come."

"Ok," she answered. "I'll be right there."

Kate picked up Hailey and rushed to the hospital. She went into the hospital and toward Jack's ward. She waved to a few of the doctors and nurses that she recognized.

"Oh Mrs. Shepherd," a nurse said grabbing her by the arm. "Your husband is in there."

"Thank you," Kate answered as she went into the doctors lounge. Jack was sitting at a small circular table with his elbows resting on the table and his head on his hands. There was a small styrofoam cup sitting between his arms that was steaming. Kate guessed that it was a cup of coffee.

"Jack," she began.

"Dada," Hailey wriggled from Kate's arms and ran toward Jack. Kate and Jack had given up on trying to explain to Hailey that she had a real dad, so Kate decided that it would be less confusing if she just called Jack daddy and she'd explain things better when Hailey was older.

"Kate," Jack whispered and stood up. Hailey was holding her arms up for Jack to pick her up. "Why did you bring her?"

"What was I supposed to do Jack, leave her at the house by herself?" she asked. "She's only a year and a half old. And I would have called a babysitter, but you wanted me to come immediately."

"You're right, I'm sorry," he sighed.

"Jack what's wrong? What happened?" she inquired.

"Sawyer was shot," he answered quickly and quietly. "That guy that was after him...well he caught up to him and shot him in the back."

"Coward," Kate whispered and shook her head. "Well is Sawyer ok?"

"Kate he was shot 3 times," he continued. "Twice in the back, and once in the back of the head."

"What?" she breathed.

"I did everything I could, but he-Kate he didn't make it," he responded. Kate put her hands to her mouth and sunk to the floor.

"I could have helped him," she whispered. "I sent him away Jack."

"Hey," he said quietly. "This is not your fault."

He pulled her into a hug and she sobbed onto his shoulder. Kate felt a small hand on her shoulder and Hailey was patting her.

"Mama sad?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kate sniffled. "Mommy's sad."

Hailey crawled onto Kate's lap and helped Jack hug her. After a little while of crying and talking Jack and Kate stood up.

"Kate there's something else," he stated before he left the room. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a hotel room key with a post-it note attached to it.

Room 408...I love you Hailey.

"I think he wants you to go to the room Kate," Jack guessed.

"Ok, well I have to go now," Kate said. "Can I just leave Hailey here?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "I can take her down to the daycare center."

Kate nodded. She walked over to Jack and hugged and kissed him. She bent down and kissed Hailey.

On the way to the hotel Kate was crying. It wasn't a full on cry, but it was more like her eyes were leaking tears. When she got up to the room and went inside she could tell the maid had been to clean. Kate searched the room. The dresser still had some of his clothes in it. It smelled like Sawyer's cologne. She grinned slightly to herself as she remembered arguing about whether or not he wore cologne. She opened the third drawer of the dresser and found a medium size box. The lid said Kate and Hailey. She picked it up and opened the lid. It was filled with letters. There were probably 40 letters in the box, all adressed to either Kate or Hailey. She picked up a stack of them and looked through them. They were all adressed, but none of them had return adresses on them. She quickly left the room with the box and drove back home. Jack was already there. When Kate went through the door Hailey came running, unsteadily toward her. Kate put the box down and picked Hailey up.

"What did you find?" Jack asked.

"I found a box of letters," she whispered. "I wanted to keep them. Some of them are adressed to just Hailey."

"Of course you had to keep them," he mumbled. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm ok. I just don't know what I'm ever going to tell Hailey."

"Well her daddy will always be with her," he answered her.

"Jack, you're her daddy," she replied. "But her father...well he's gone. I was going to tell her all about him...I guess a part of me has always hoped that he would come back. I just didn't want him to have to miss out on all this."

Kate looked down at Hailey who was looking at Kate and holding on to her tightly.

"I mean she had more than enough love between you and me, but I kinda think that Sawyer might have needed her," Kate said.

"Well, it's going to be ok," he stated. "I promise that I'm going to help you through this."

Jack and Kate walked back into the kitchen. Jack saw a wrapped present sitting on the kitchen table.

"What's that?" he asked. "I didn't see it before."

"Jack wait," Kate began, as Jack ripped the paper off of the present.

"1001 baby names," Jack read.

"I was going to tell you tonight when you got home," she said quietly. "But now...I didn't know if there was a point."

"Well, there is a point," he smiled. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "We're gonna have a baby."

She was smiling and crying at the same time.

"Are you crying because you're happy?" Jack asked.

"Maybe a little of both," she answered. She leaned against him and he hugged her.

"We're having a baby," he repeated. He paused and then looked at her. "It is mine right?"

"Yeah," she half chuckled.

"Well then it's amazing," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she nodded. He kissed her and could tell that she was still crying.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok," he replied. "We can have 2 kids, no problem."

"No," she shook her head. "It's not that. It's Sawyer. I shouldn't be happy right now. I shouldn't be excited. I should be upset and crying."

"Baby, it's ok," Jack said. "Sawyer wouldn't want you to be crying and sobbing over him. If he were here he'd be making some sarcastic comment."

"You honestly believe that?" she asked. "Of course he'd want me to be upset Jack. If I weren't he'd probably be pissed."

"Well and you are," he answered. "I can tell that you're upset, but you have to pull yourself together. For Hailey and for the new baby if for nothing else."

"You're right," she nodded and sniffled.

"I love you Kate," Jack said.

"I love you too," she said. He pulled her into a hug and she stopped crying. Hailey came walking over to them and wanted to hug her too. Kate bent down and picked Hailey up on her lap.

"Yove you mama," Hailey stated quietly.

"I love you too honey," Kate whispered. She squeezed Hailey tightly and took Jack by the hand.

**A/N: OK...so the next chapter is kinda like an epilogue. Please R & R! **


	11. Chapter 11

**_Skate_**

Kate and Sawyer were walking down the sidewalk. Kate was pushing the baby in the stroller. They had another girl, named Michelle. Hailey was walking between Sawyer and Kate. She stopped walking, forcing Sawyer and Kate to stop too.

"Uppy daddy," Hailey said holding her arms up. Sawyer chuckled and picked Hailey up. They started walking again. Suddenly Sawyer began to laugh.

"What?" Kate asked.

"We're taking a walk with our two kids," Sawyer answered.

"Yeah so?" she replied.

"I'm a daddy," he said. "And I like it. I just never expected to ever want all this Freckles."

"Me neither," she stated. "I figured that I'd never get close enough to anyone to have a family."

"I want to bring you to my old home," he mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"I want to take you to Alabama, where I grew up," he told her.

"Ok," she chuckled. "What's all this about?"

"It's the aniversary of my parents'-when my dad-," he stuttered.

"When they died?" she whispered. He nodded. "Ok, then let's go. When should we go?"

"Couple days?" he asked.

"Ok," she said. "Jack can stay back with the kids."

"Or we can just bring them," he replied.

A couple days later Kate and Sawyer were walking through a small cemetery. Each of them were carrying a child. Sawyer was walking slightly ahead of Kate, trying to remember where he was going. He stopped walking and looked down. He put Hailey on the ground and bent down. There were some leaves and grass covering the gravestone. He brushed it all away and looked down at the name.

"This is it," he whispered. Kate bent down too and put her hand on his back. He picked Hailey up, stood back up and Hailey patted him on the shoulder. He looked at her and she hugged him.

"I love you daddy," she said.

"I love you too munchkin," he answered. They headed back to the rental car and got inside. Sawyer got into the driver's seat, but didn't turn the car on.

"You ok?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Freckles I'm fine," he nodded.

"Mommy," Hailey began.

"What Hails?" she asked.

"Michelle is crying," Hailey told her. Kate hadn't noticed the crying in the back seat.

"Ok," Kate said. She got out of the car and went to the back seat. She picked up Michelle and began to rock her. The baby stopped crying quickly and when Kate put her down she began to cry again. Kate sighed and got back into the car.

"Mommy she's still crying," Hailey said.

"I know," Kate replied. "Can you just tell her a story till we get to the hotel?"

That night in the hotel Kate was gathering some of the clothes and putting them back into suitcases. Sawyer was sitting on the bed holding Michelle, and telling Hailey a story. After the kids were in bed sleeping Kate came over to the bed and laid down. Sawyer continued to look somewhat somber. Kate was looking at him. Without warning he lunged at her and held her down.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a smile. He didn't answer her but kissed her passionately.

"I had you going didn't I?" he asked. "You thought I was all depressed and upset?"

"Well Sawyer you're allowed to be, so yeah I guess I did."

"Freckles, it was 30 years ago," he said.

"I know," she nodded. "But it doesn't make it any easier."

"As long as I have you and the girls I'll be fine. You're the reason that I stopped thinking about my parents so much."

"Ok," she smiled. "I'm glad that you're ok."

"I am," he replied. "I'm good."

**_Jate_-so for this one I'm gonna be jumping ahead a lot more.**

After Sawyer died Kate didn't know what to do or how to react. Jack did everything he could to try to make her feel better, but nothing he said helped. Kate had the baby and it was a boy. They named him Alexander. Kate got a lot better after the baby was born because she knew that both children needed her to be a good mom. One day while Jack was at the hospital Hailey came over to Kate holding something and she crawled onto Kate's lap.

"Mommy what's this?" Hailey asked. She handed Kate a picture of Sawyer that Kate had found online. She was almost 3.

"This is Sawyer," Kate whispered. "I sometimes talk about him. I haven't in a long time."

"Who is he?" Hailey asked.

"An old friend," she answered quietly.

"Look," Hailey pointed to the small dimples that you could barely see in the picture.

"Yep," Kate nodded. "He has dimples just like you."

The next day was Jack's day off. It had been a year exactly since Sawyer died. Kate decided that she was going to visit his grave.

"Jack, I'm gonna go to visit Sawyer's grave," she said.

"I'll come with you," he replied.

"No, it's ok," she stated. "I think I'll just go alone."

"Can I come?" Hailey asked. Kate looked at Jack and then back at Hailey. She nodded and took Hailey by the hand.

Kate was walking through the cemetary carrying Hailey. When she came to his gravestone she set Hailey down and looked at the ground.

"What does it say mama?" she asked.

"It says James Ford Born June 11th, 1969 Died July 15th 2007."

"Is this your friend?" she asked. Kate nodded softly and then picked Hailey up.

_3 years later_

Alexander was sitting on Jack's lap with a book that Jack was reading to him. Hailey was in her room, but she walked out and looked at Kate sadly.

"Mommy," she started.

"Yes," Kate looked up from the newspaper and looked down at Hailey.

"Mommy, what's this?" Hailey asked. She handed Kate a folded envelope. "It says my name...see?"

Kate took the envelope from Hailey and sure enough it said Hailey Shepherd. Kate opened the envelope and realized that it was a letter from Sawyer. She took a deep breath and then stood up. She took Hailey into her room and sat down on the floor with her.

"I'm gonna tell you something," Kate started. "This is a letter from your dad."

"My dad?" she asked. "My daddy's out there with Alex."

"I know," she nodded. "Jack is your daddy, but you had another daddy. I'll explain it better when you're older. But this is from your real daddy."

"Can you read it to me?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kate answered. "It says-

_Dear Hailey,  
I know that you don't know me but I loved you and your mom a lot. I know that your dad is Jack and I know that he loves you a whole lot. I just wanted to let you know that the reason I couldn't be with you isn't your fault. It's my own fault. I was scared that I wouldn't be good enough for you. I know that I'll never be good enough for your mom. You both deserve a lot better than me so I'm glad that Jack is there for you both._

_Love James Ford._

Kate sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked down at Haileywho had many of her father's facial features, like his blue eyes and dimples.

"Jack's not my daddy?" Hailey asked.

"Yes he has been your daddy from the day you were born. He has taken care of you and that's what a daddy is," Kate explained.

_3 years later..._

Kate had continued to explain to Hailey about Sawyer. Hailey always would ask questions about him, and Kate didn't want to keep a lot from her. She answered most questions that Hailey had. And she started giving her the letters from Sawyer. Kate had gone back to work for a couple days a week while the kids were in school. Hailey was in 4th grade, and Alex was in 1st.

One day Jack had come home early so that he could be home when the kids got there. Normally Kate got off work early enough to make it home, but not this particular day. Jack was sitting in the living room with Alex asking him about his day. Hailey was in the room too, but she was reading one of her letter's from Sawyer.

"Hailey I want you to do your homework when you're done with that ok?" Jackasked.

"No," Hailey answered. "I'm gonna wait till mom gets home."

"Why? Do you need help? Because I can help you," Jack told her.

"No, I just don't want to do it right now...plus all I have is a spelling test."

"Ok, well then how 'bout you go get the spelling book and we can work on the words together."

"No!" she yelled. "I want to wait for mom. And I have to ask her a question about my real dad."

"Hailey I am your real dad," Jack told her. "I would like you to please do your homework."

"You're not my real dad! And you can't tell me what to do anymore because my real dad is dead!" Hailey ran from the room and slammed her door. Jack sighed and waited for Kate to come home. When he heard the door open he went toward it.

"Hey," Kate said.

"Hey," Jack began. "I'm so glad that you decided to tell Hailey that I'm not her real dad."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"She yelled at me that I'm not her real dad and she doesn't have to listen to me," he replied.

"Oh, I'm sure that she was just saying that because she can. It's just words," she chuckled.

"Well can you go talk to her and let her know that I am her dad. I mean come on I've been her only dad for 9 years."

Kate nodded and went up the stairs. She knocked gently on Hailey's door and let herself in.

"Great, now I'm gonna get yelled at," Hailey pouted.

"I'm not gonna yell at you," Kate laughed. "Did you say to dad that he wasn't really your dad?"

"Well you weren't there," she argued. "I just said that I had a question about my real dad and he got all mad saying that he was my real dad. Well I hate to break it to dad, but my real dad is dead."

"He's just upset that you don't think of him as your real dad."

"I do," she said. "But I still have questions about Sawyer dad."

"Of course you do," Kate replied. "I know that you just want to know about Sawyer. But I think dad would like it a lot more if you called him Sawyer, instead of your real dad."

"I love dad," she said. "I mean he's my dad. I just wish I could have known my other dad too."

"I wish that too," Kate stated.

"I'll go talk to dad," Hailey sighed. She bounced from the room and Kate looked down at the letter that Hailey was reading.

"We miss you Sawyer," she whispered.

**THE END**

**A/N: Please please R & R. That was the last chapter!**


End file.
